A New Life
by VTheDarkCrowV
Summary: He had amnesia when he first woke up. He couldn't remember anything but his name. It was at that time he made two new friends in his life. Friends he will want to keep forever. After a year two more joined them and they were all happy. Having fun, laughing until they came. His memories will return once more and he will slay all who hurts those precious to him.OP Ichigo!IchigoxHarem
1. Chapter 1 Memories return

**I hope you guys enjoy this story! Ichigo's Bankai and Shikai are the same ones he used during the battle with Ginjo. It will be his real Zanpakutō** **and he will have no contact with the old man Zangetsu (Past Yhwach?).**

 **This beginning will be 8 years before canon. Please take note that Ichigo will not be a devil. Though he will get a race change probably or an additional race into him but definitely not a devil. I don't want any people using all caps and dm me saying "Why did you make Ichigo a devil! You bastard!" or anything like that. Issei will either be human, devil, or dragon. Maybe a hybrid of Devil-Dragon. The only difference between this Issei and canon Issei is that he has a brain. Though still perverted as he was in canon, he probably won't go to the point of creating dress break...probably.**

 **Ichigo Current Race: Shinigami, Hollow, Quincy.**

 **No, there won't be any bleach characters in here except for Ichigo and Shiro aka Zangetsu.**

 **Issei dad is Seijuro and his mom is Sally. (I'm sorry about the names as I'm never good at naming OC characters unless I make one of my own personality and stuff. ;( )**

 **Irina's mom will be named Sakura since I have absolutely no clue what to name her.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story!**

* * *

 **-Kuoh Park-  
**

"Ise! Look!" A girl with chestnut hair and violet eyes yelled pointing to the direction of a fountain and an orange haired boy right beside it. She ran towards it as Ise followed her. When the two reached over there they saw the orange haired boy had bruises and cuts on his body. The cuts were leaking out just a bit of blood but due to his tiny body, there was probably no doubt if he was left like this, he might die. Irina gasped in shock at the number of injuries the boy had along with Ise.

"H-He needs help! Irina stay here while I go get our parents!" Ise yelled and immediately ran back to get his parents. While Irina looked worryingly at the boy.

"Don't worry! You'll be okay just hang in there a bit while Ise gets our parents!" Irina said with concern and worry in her childish voice. She kneed right beside him and prayed to God to help this boy.

 **-15 minutes later-**

"Irina!" Irina got up and turned around right when she heard the voice and saw her dad and mom along with Issei's parents running over to her.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san! You have to help him! He has cuts and bruises on his body!" Irina said with tears in her eyes as her parents saw the boy injured somewhat badly for his age while her mother just gasped in shock along with Issei's mom.

"Seijuro, let's take him to the hospital." Seijuro and Touji nodded at each other as Touji piggyback the boy and they all rushed to the hospital.

 **-Hospital-**

"Ughh.." An orange hair boy groaned a he slowly got up and opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" The boy questioned as he looked around. He looked at a mirror right beside him and saw his arms wrapped in bandages along with his head and torso. While he was looking at himself a Nurse came in and saw the boy awake. "Hello there, please keep calm and be patient as I go grab the doctor along with the people who brought you here." The nurse said professionally and calmly as she left leaving the orange hair boy confused. 'What is happening? Is this a hospital? W-Why..why can't I remember anything?'

While the orange hair boy was thinking about all of these things the door opened and a lot of people (In his opinion) came in. The doctor came in along with Irina and Issei's parents with their daughter (son for Issei) and son. "Hello, my name is Dr. Shirotora and I have a few questions for you. Do you know how you got your injuries and was at Kuoh Park where the Shidou and Hyoudou family found you?" Dr. Shirotora introduced himself and went straight to the point.

"I-I don't remember.." the orange haired boy admitted as he looked at the doctor who nodded as everyone else in the room just looked at him with eyes filled with pity or sadness. Some had both.

"I see... Do you know where your family is at or friends so we can contact them?" Dr. Shirotora asked the boy who just shook his head.

"I..I can't remember anything.." the boy admitted much to the surprise of everyone in the room. At this point, they all have a hint of sadness in their eyes and pity.

"I see..can you at least remember your name?" the doctor asked as the orange haired boy tried to remember his name.

"My name is..Ichigo Kurosaki. The meaning of my name is.. 'Number One Guardian'" the boy now identified as Ichigo Kurosaki as the doctor nodded. After a few more questions and answers the doctor got up and asked to speak with the Hyoudou and Shidou family.

"Irina, stay here and chat with Ichigo for a while ok? Mommy and Daddy have to go chat with the doctor now." Sakura smiled at her daughter gently as Irina nodded.

"Ise, stay here as well with Irina too ok? We're going to have a chat with the doctor along with Irina's parents." Issei mom gently said making Issei nod as well. With that, the parents and doctor walked out the door and closed it leaving only three kids in the room.

"So.. you can't remember anything?" Ise asked making Ichigo shake his head. It's all a big blur to him.

"Don't worry! You'll remember everything sooner or later!" Irina said with a cheerful tone making Ichigo smile as he nodded his head.

"Thanks..you are?"

"My name is Irina Shidou, It's nice to meet you Ichigo!" Irina said smiling at him while making a peace sign on her hand.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, It's nice to meet you too!" Issei introduced himself and greeted Ichigo happily.

"Well, you already know my name. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo said with a smile. The three began chatting and found themselves really into it as well. Irina couldn't help but feel..comfort? safe? It's like the same feeling she had when she's together with her mom and dad. The same goes for Issei as well. He felt like as long as he's with Ichigo he will always be there to protect the two of them.

 **-1 Year Later-**

It has been one year since Ichigo became friends with Irina and Issei. The Hyoudou's decided to take in Ichigo since he doesn't remember anything about his family and friends. There hasn't been a Kurosaki in Kuoh either too so that meant either his parents left him or they were dead. During their time playing and hanging out together, he discovered Irina was actually a girl which surprised Irina very much so since Issei could never figure it out.

 _Flashback_

 _"Irina, you're a girl aren't you?" Ichigo asked making Irina jump and look at Ichigo with wide eyes._

 _"W-wha how did you-!"_

 _"It's actually pretty simple if you can piece some things together. There were some times where when we surprise you that you'll let out a somewhat girly scream. There's also that time when you sing with Rain and Xun'er. When you went up there and sang it made me think you had a voice like an angel." Ichigo said not noticing Irina's blush. Rain and Xun'er were friends who they happened to meet as the two were sisters. Well, Xun'er was adopted from an orphanage but Rain's parents took great care of her. The four met when Ichigo saw the two were being bullied by a group of boys to which, Ichigo responded by breaking a tree branch and knocking them all out unconscious._

 _Ever since that day the four became great friends and they even introduced Issei as well._

 _The five always hanged out and their parents also got along really well._

 _Flashback end..._

Ever since that day, Ichigo was gaining pieces of his memories slowly but it still confused him a bit as to why these memories showed him being much older. So far he has memories up to the age of 14.

"Ichigo!" He heard someone called and turned to see a silver haired beautiful girl with hazel eyes. This was Karatachi Nijika. Though they all called her Rain as it was her nickname and she seemed to be attached to it. Right behind her was Xun'er Nijika adopted daughter of the Nijika family and a beautiful girl. She had long deep blue hair and aqua eyes with white skin. Overall, she was a beautiful girl in Ichigo's opinion. Along with Rain and Irina too.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked making three girls puff their cheeks. "C'mon! We're planning to go get some ice cream from the ice cream booth that opened up a week ago at the park! Issei is coming as well so let's go!" Irina said grabbing onto Ichigo's hand as they ran towards the park. While Ichigo was dragged he couldn't help but felt sparks flowing in the air by Rain, Xun'er, and Irina.

 **-Time Skip-**

Sitting on the grass were five people who happened to be enjoying their ice cream. They were Ichigo, Xun'er, Rain, Irina, and Issei.

"Mmm~! This is so good!" Rain couldn't help but praise. This was much better than even the ones down the street.

"You're right! ah, Ichigo you have a bit of Ice cream on your face." Xun'er said as she looked at Ichigo who indeed had a bit of ice cream on his face. She reached over the ice cream on his face and wiped it off while she ate the ice cream on her finger much to his embarrassment.

"Mm... Vanilla flavor.." Xun'er said with a smile while a certain two girls were glaring at her.

"Hey. Did you guys notice that no one is around here?" Issei questioned as the others looked at him then around and found that there was indeed no one around here. It was strange... Even the guy at the booth was gone too.

"Ho.. well look at what we have here. This boy is actually pretty damn smart." They heard someone said and looked up in the air and saw a group of people consist of 7 who had bat wings. All of them looked at the 7 people with wide eyes which caused the group to chuckle.

"Haha! It seems they are surprised. Not like I can blame them. It's not every day you see a devil." one of them grinned maliciously while landing on the ground eyeing Xun'er and Rain specifically with lust. Ichigo quickly stood up and grabbed a tree branch that was beside him while narrowing his eyes at the devils.

"Who are you?!" Ichigo yelled at them causing the group to even laugh harder.

"Oh my Maou! He thinks he can beat us with a tree branch bahaha ha! My Maou, this is hilarious!" All of them laughed before the leader of the group stopped and calmed down.

"I'll humor you kid. I'm a devil." The devil leader said with a malicious smile as he formed a lightning sphere and threw it at Ichigo. Ichigo dodged it and quickly rushed towards the devil and slashed at him to which he blocked easily and kicked Ichigo in the stomach sending him flying as he crashed into a tree and coughed out blood.

""""Ichigo!"""" his friends called out in worry as they saw him coughing out blood. Issei turned to the devil and rushed at him with closing his fist.

"You bastard!" Issei yelled as he attempted to punch the devil who easily dodged it and grabbed his arm.

"Pathetic." The devil said as he threw Issei right beside Ichigo as he coughed out blood as well.

"Damn it! You'll pay!" Xun'er said as her eyes turned gold and a huge sphere made out flames appeared on her palm. Rain's hair turned to red as well as multiple swords appeared around her surprising the group of devils.

"Take this!" the two yelled in unison as the sphere of flames flew towards them along with the swords. The leader of the devils quickly formed a barrier as the sphere crashed onto it creating cracks. 7 sevens flew right after each hitting the barrier. After the 6th sword, the barrier broke much to the devil's surprise and the last sword headed towards him. Seeing this he quickly moved his head attempting to dodge the sword. The last sword flew past him but not before a cut appeared on his face much to his anger.

"Y-You bitch!" The leader of the devil roared as he flew towards Rain and grabbed her on the neck. Xun'er saw this and immediately responded by forming another sphere of flames. It was a lot smaller than before though. As she attempted to throw the sphere towards the man another devil grabbed her by the neck as well, choking her. This caused Xun'er to drop her sphere of flames as the devil lifted her up while licking his lips.

"Xun'er! Rain!" Ichigo yelled as he slowly got up and huffed as his face was partly covered by his own blood. Another devil grabbed him by the arms as well while grinning maliciously at Ichigo.

"Boss! Can we do them?" The devil who grabbed Xun'er by the neck asked while grinning as the boss looked at him for a moment. Xun'er and Rain had a look of fear on their face when they heard that. These... these people were going to rape them!

"I don't mind. We can use them to release some stress." The Devils grinned at their bosses word while Ichigo kept trying to move.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on them!" Ichigo roared as the devils laughed at his words.

"Oh? Does a certain boy has a crush on these tw-" before the devil could finish, he felt pain coming from his back and immediately turned around seeing a chestnut haired girl with violet eyes as she glared at him. All of them seemed to forget Irina was with them as well. While she looked like a boy she was definitely a girl. The Devils seemed to be able to tell.

"You bitch! I have an idea. How about we have fun with you as well!" The devil grabbed her by the neck as the others as Ichigo watched helplessly. 'Why? Why am I so weak?' Ichigo questioned himself as he saw the group of devils smiled maliciously at him.

"Watch and see as your girls beg helplessly for your help boy!" The leader of the devils yelled as Ichigo glared at him.

 **"Why are you letting them do what they want?"** Ichigo heard a voice called out to him.

"I-I'm not strong enough.." Ichigo said to the voice while gritting his teeth and had tears in his eyes as he saw the devils taking off their shirts.

 **"Bastard! What happened to the man who fought toe to toe against the Gotei 13! What happened to the man who stood up and fought no matter how low the chances of winning are and kept winning!"** the voice roared at him as images of people appeared in his mind. The Gotei 13. Shinigami. Visoreds. Hollows. All of them are slowly coming back to him.

 **(Bleach OST- Chokkaku)**

 **"Abandon your fear!"** memories slowly came back to him all. His fight against Ikkaku. His fight against the Gotei 13.

 **"Look forward!"** his battle against the Arrancar. His training with the vizards.

 **"Move forward and never stop!"** His battle with Ulquiorra. The time when he went to hell itself to save his sisters. Ichigo slowly lifted his head up and saw the devils who were getting ready to unbuckle their belts.

 **"You'll age if you pull back!"** The time when he fought and defeated Aizen. His training with the full bringers and battle with Ginjo.

 **"You'll die if you hesitate!"** The battle of the quinces. His fight with Yhwach. Everything was coming back. Ichigo looked at the devils who were getting ready to pull down their pants as his eyes glowed bright blue.

 **"Now Ichigo! SHOUT OUT MY NAME!"** Immediately the devils sensed powers coming from Ichigo as they turned around and saw the devil who was holding him back away in fear for some reason. A blue aura surrounded Ichigo as he looked at the devils while taking a stance as if he was getting ready to draw out a blade.

 **"PROTECT ALL CREATION! ZANGETSU!"** Ichigo roared as a huge blue pillar made out of reishi appeared on him incinerating the devil who held him before and threw everyone away as the barrier around the park was destroyed showing the whole supernatural world the huge blue pillar

* * *

 **-Kyoto-**

Sitting in the office was Yasaka who was trying to finish her paperwork. She sighed to herself as she finished her paperwork before she felt a massive amount of energy making her jump in shock.

"What the hell?!"

* * *

 **-Underworld-**

"What the hell is going on!" A certain red haired Maou yelled from his desk as he felt a massive amount of energy coming from the human world. The silver haired maid who was beside him felt the energy as well.

"Sirzechs!" A black haired woman with twin tails and violet eyes burst from the room and looked at him with a serious expression on her face.

* * *

 **-Heaven-**

"That massive amount of power... Where is it coming from?" A blonde long blonde haired man said calmly with a frown on his face.

"Brother..." He heard a voice called out gently and turned to see a beautiful long flowing blonde hair woman with emerald eyes as she called out gently to her brother.

"What is Gabriel?" Michael asked his sister who looked at him.

"This energy... I can feel multiple things coming from it... Comfort. Protectiveness. Anger. and lastly... realization." Gabriel said surprising her brother.

"How do you know?" Michael asked his sister as she shook her head.

"I don't know... I just.. feel it. All I can say is this person who's releasing this power has a very pure soul. A rarity out of millions."

* * *

 **-Back with Ichigo-**

No longer was there an orange haired boy standing. Right now there was an Orange haired Shinigami hybrid standing as he wore a Shihakusho and carried a large cleaver-like blade as Ichigo carried it on his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes making him look somewhat more intimidating with a blue pillar of reiatsu surrounding him. He looked at the devils who backed away in fear.

"Y-You.. Who the hell are yo-" before the leader could ask Ichigo suddenly appeared right behind him. When he turned around cuts appeared everywhere around his body as his head was decapitated and rolled around the ground scaring the shit out of the devils.

Ichigo turned at the devil who was holding Xun'er by the throat right now and swung Zangetsu as a powerful wind generated from the swing cutting the arm of the devil.

"AHHHH!" The devil screamed in pain holding his arm that kept on bleeding. Before he could scream anymore his body fell down as Ichigo was once again right behind of the devil and grabbed Xun'er and reappearing right beside Rain as he let her down.

"It's going to be alright... I'll take of this and then we can all go home." Ichigo said softly with a smile on his face as the girls looked at the now grown up Ichigo and blushed.

Ichigo turned to Irina's captor as he flash stepped right in front of the devil.

"Go rot in hell for me.." Ichigo said coldly as he decapitated devil and grabbed Irina placing her right beside Xun'er, Rain, and Issei. After he done that he turned his head to the remaining 3 devils who looked at him in fear. He closed his eyes as he pointed Zangetsu towards the remaining Devils as he breathed in deeply while holding his arm. A blue pillar appeared around him again but this time while it's smaller it's definitely powerful. **(Imagine the battle with Ginjo)**

 **"Getsuga..."**

"W-Wait! We can talk about this! We're sorry for trying something like that! Just hold on!" One of the Devils screamed in fear wanting to save his life as Ichigo opened his eyes.

 **"TENSHOOO!"** Ichigo roared as he swung his blade upwards creating a huge crescent-like moon energy as it consumed the Devils completely. Luckily, for the park, the Getsuga Tensho went straight into the air so it didn't destroy...much.

Seeing that they were no longer any Devils Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu while smiling warmly.

'I'm back.' He thought to himself as his Shihakusho disappeared along with Zangetsu as he reverted back to the age he was supposed to be in. 11 years old.

'It's time start my life anew. Just like they wanted.' Ichigo thought to himself as he looked at his friends who staring at him in shock.

* * *

 **done! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as I will keep updating this story and three others.**

 **I'm also planning on a fifth story which won't be a crossover and will be about Issei who instead of being reincarnated as a Devil, is reincarnated as an Angel. What do you guys think about it?**

 **Ichigo Harem for this story: Yuuki Konno (SAO), Aiz Wallenstein (Danmachi), Gabriel, Serafall, Kuroka, Xun'er (Battle through the Heavens), Rain (SAO), Irina and Rossweisse. (Pending on more)**

 **As a harem gets bigger it gets harder to focus on each individual. I will try my best to focus on all of them in the harem.**

 **Issei Harem: Rias, Koneko, Ravel, Xenovia, and Asia.**

 **Now for the Maybe list for the harem**

 **Ichigo Maybe List: Akeno, Tiamat, Artemis, and Asuna Yuuki (SAO). After that, the official harem is over. No more people will be added unless special circumstances happen. DM me or review if you want these 4 to be in or not. After chapter 2 is published then it's all decided.**

 **(Update #1: I switched Ye Ziyun out to Yuuki Konno. I had plans on how to introduce Ye Ziyun but I decided to switch to Yuuki instead because.. well. Who doesn't love Yuuki? I do. Anyways, yeah that's all. Take note if I ever publish any stories That six characters I will most likely add in them: Rain Nijika (SAO), Yuuki Konno (SAO), Ye Ziyun (Tales of Demons and Gods), Xiao Xun'er (Battle through the Heavens), Maihime Tenkawa (Qualidea Code), Emilia (Re: Zero) Yeah, those are the characters I'm most likely to add in all of my stories. Anyways, that's all. Chapter two should come out in 8/12)**


	2. Chapter 2 8 Years Time Skip

**Chapter 2! Like I said this chapter will head straight into 7 years to get into the canon.**

 **Ichigo Age: 19 (Physically), 26 (Mentally)**

 **Issei Age: 16**

 **Xun'er Age: 17**

 **Rain Age: 17**

 **Yuuki Konno Age: 16**

 **Irina Age: 16**

 **This is the age of everyone so you all won't get confused. I saw that there weren't that many fanfictions where Ichigo was a teacher. Yes, I'm aware this would be considered a Teacher-student relationship and the chances of Ichigo probably going to jail because of this or get his reputation ruined will be absolutely huge. But, this is fanfiction. So it won't happen :)**

 **Ok so the harem has been decided and I will list them right at the very bottom.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Warning: Language, Sexual content in the future, Violence.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Highschool DxD or any other anime.**

* * *

 **-8 Years Later-**

It's been 8 years since the incident with the devils. Ichigo explained everything to his friends except for his hollowfication. To say they were surprised was an understatement. Their mouths practically on the ground when he told him his full story.

After a year since that day Irina had to move to Europe much to his sadness and surprise along with the rest of the group. Although he did got quite a surprise during that time as well.

 _ **Flashback**.._

 _Currently standing right outside of the former Shidou residence was Ichigo, Xun'er, Rain, Issei, and lastly Irina._

 _"Do you really have to go?" Ichigo asked his tone filled with sadness. It was just unexpected. She just told them she was going to move to Europe just two days ago._

 _"I have to..I"m sorry Ichigo-kun.." Irina said as tears flowed down from her face as she looked away. She loved him. He was her first crush. She just couldn't bear looking at his eyes that were filled with sadness._

 _"It's alright Irina, I know if there's no point in holding you down. I just want you to have something before you go along with the rest of us." Ichigo said catching everyone's attention as he pulled out a fancy rectangular box and opened it. What was revealed were 5 necklaces that each have their own gem. The first one was Light Blue and following that were, Red, Blue, Green, and lastly Violet._

 _Ichigo grabbed the Violet one and handed it to Irina and then walked over to the rest of the group handing them each of their respective necklaces. Issei had green, Rain had Red, Xun'er had blue, and Ichigo had light blue._

 _"Ichigo, what's this?" Xun'er asked Ichigo who just smiled at her._

 _"These are necklaces that have our own gem. Mine is light blue. Issei is green as he whenever he puts his mind into it, he can accomplish. I'm not sure if any of you noticed but Issei has incredible growth in both grades and among other things. That's only if he puts his mind into it though. Yours is blue as it always reminds me of your beautiful hair and eyes and how smart you are. Rain is red as while she's calm, beautiful, and cheerful, she will shove a sword down your arse if you ever hurt her friends. Her passion is music as she always wanted to be an idol if I'm right. Irina is violet as it reminded me of her eyes. It's also her favorite color as well." Ichigo explained earning wide eyes from everyone and blushes from the girls. After that, they all began putting on their necklaces. While Ichigo was putting on his he suddenly felt something soft on his lips causing his eyes to widen in shock. Irina was kissing him! He didn't respond at all before he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. After a minute they parted and looked at the shocked eyes of their friends more specifically Xun'er and Rain._

 _"I-Irina.." was all Ichigo could sputter as he looked at Irina who had a blush on her cheeks. This is so wrong. So wrong on so many levels. He was in a way, a lot older than her! Hell, this might as well be considered pedophilia!_

 _"Ichigo..I love you. I always had. Ever since that day where you protected me and Issei from those bullies. I love how you treat your friends as though they are the most precious things to you, I love how whenever something bad or sad happens you always speak with a soothing tone and say everything's alright, I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki." Irina said with tears in her eyes as she smiled and looked at Ichigo who was still in shock, especially with what she said. How the heck does she even know about those type of feelings?! She's freaking 9!_

 _before he could respond to that he once again felt something on his lips but this time it wasn't Irina, it was Rain!_

 _After a minute she pulled away and looked directly at his eyes with a growing blush on her face._

 _"Ichigo..I love you as well. When I expressed I wanted to be an Idol when I grow up, others just laugh with the exception of you, Xun'er, Issei, and Irina. In fact, you even supported my dream and told me it was a great goal to have. It was then I began developing feelings for you and it kept growing as we laughed together happily and hanged out more." Rain confessed as Xun'er walked up as well much to Ichigo's shock. He felt like he should pass out right then and there! But, he shouldn't. He knew he shouldn't. This is the last day of him ever seeing Irina until god knows how long. And these confessions are important as well as they all, in fact, love him!_

 _Before he could think much more he felt another pair of lips crashing into his. This time he just accepted it and closed his eyes wrapping his arms around Xun'ers waist. He won't go and use his tongue as she was still really younger than him. This time it was longer than Irina's or Rain's kiss. They just stood there before parting as she looked at him straight in the eyes like Rain._

 _"Ichigo, You're determination was what made me admire you along with your bonds that seemed to grow with Irina, Issei, and Rain. However, that admiration soon turned into something more for me. The others would often bully me just because of my grades and steal my shoes too. Even that time when you saved us from "them". I don't care how old you are Ichigo. I just love you." Xun'er said her voice while still sounds like a child, she was very serious. Ichigo just looked at her and the other two girls for a moment before he spoke up._

 _"You all like me?" Ichigo asked them as they nodded their heads. This made him mentally sigh. Of course, no matter what world he was in there will always be difficult decisions. While he can say he did, in fact, had a crush on all three of them when he didn't have his memories before, it just feels.. weird. Going out with an 8/9-year-old when you know that you're 18 mentally. But he didn't want to hurt them. He can see the looks in their eyes that were filled with determination and warmth. He's not sure if they will grow up and change their minds. It would happen to most people but... They aren't most people._

 _"I'm not sure... I mean I do in fact have a crush with all 3 of you, but I don't want to choose one over the other and break one of your hearts." Ichigo replied with all honesty. The girls looked at each other for a moment before whispering to each other much to his confusion. After 3 minutes they broke apart and stared at him._

 _"Umm.. we have a solution to that," Irina said somewhat shyly as she looked at Ichigo who tilted his head wondering what they were talking about._

 _"We decided to share you." Rain spoke up with a happy tone shocking both him and Issei. Issei just looked at the whole conversation as if they all grown a 2nd head while Ichigo was shocked about what he heard._

 _"Wait! What do you mean share?! Are you guys even alright with this!" Ichigo yelled at them as they all nodded._

 _"I mean, you do have a crush with all 3 of us. We might as well do this so none of us will have our heartbreak just right after Irina leaves. Plus, we're sure you'll love us all equally." Xun'er said smiling at him as he looked at her for a moment and began to stutter "B-but.." until he gave up. He just stared at their eyes again trying to find out what they really think and they all had the same look. One that speaks the truth and hides no hidden meanings or anything._

 _"Alright, we can see how this works out I guess," Ichigo said sighing before he smiled warmly at them instantly causing the girls to all hug him._

 _After 15 minutes of talking and laughing with each other, it was finally time for Irina to leave._

 _"I'll miss you guys..." Irina said with tears in her eyes as the others had tears as well. Ichigo just had a sad face but smiled nonetheless as he doesn't want the group to be depressed._

 _"Don't worry... You'll come back someday right? You're only going to be in England for a few years... This isn't a goodbye." Ichigo said to himself before he was in thought. After a moment he raised his arm up and made a specific hand sign with his index finger out along with his thumb. The others just looked at him curiously before he spoke._

 _"This will be our hand-sign," Ichigo said as the others just looked at him._

 _"What does it mean?" Irina asked with curiosity as he smiled at her._

 _"It means even if I can't see you... No matter how far away you may be... I'll always be watching you." Ichigo said smiling as the others just look at their hands and made the hand sign and raised their hands up high. Irina at this point was crying while she smiled at them and did the hand sign herself as did Issei and the others._

 _"We will meet each other again and when we do, it will be all of us together and we'll have a party!" Issei yelled enthusiastically raising his hand up and doing there hand-sign earning cheers from his friends as they raised it up as well._

 ** _Flashback end..._**

Since that day Ichigo has been spending more time with Xun'er and Rain. Issei has always watched the three of them with a smile on his face as he always hanged out with them still. Unfortunately, he had an encounter with a perverted old man at the park which turned him into a massive pervert. Ichigo, who saw that he was perving on Xun'er and Rain, beat him up mercilessly taking his perversion down to the point he won't openly shout he's a pervert or look at Ichigo's girls. Reason #1: Ichigo scares the living shit out of him. Reason #2: He for some reason feel as if his life was in danger by the girls whenever he stared at them perversely.

Ichigo has been training secretly as well to the point he can enter his shinigami state in his human body and change his clothes to that of a Shihakusho. He always wondered how that happened when he first became a shinigami and his battle with Ginjo. It happened again too during that incident so he began experimenting and found the solution.

Of course, he stopped training when he felt multiple devil presence in Kuoh Town. He knew better that not all devils are evil from what Rain said. There were households such as the Gremory that hold their servants dearly and treated them as if they were family. But, sadly for them, he was really having his doubts about that after his encounter with them personally along with Xun'er and Issei. He even met other devils as well during the past 8 years and some were quite keen on trying to get him into there so called peerage which is as close to slavery to him. Because of the devils he sensed, he sealed his power all the way to the point he can only use 15% unless he released the seal.

Issei had chosen to take up swordsmanship like Ichigo so he could protect himself and his friends from any danger. As the others decided to choose a weapon just in case and trained with it. All of them decided on swords apparently. Xun'er explanation was that swords had more use than any other weapon and more flexible. Rain explanation was pretty simple as she said she had always been into swordsmanship and had quite the talent for it as well.

Ichigo had graduated from Highschool at the age of 15 and decided to become a teacher at the age of 18 much to the surprise of Issei. He was working at Kuoh Academy as a 2nd Year Teacher for History as he always had an interest in it. But that wasn't the only reason why he was a teacher for history though. From what he was told there was more than just devils, angels, and fallen angels in this world. There were gods, dragons, vampires, werewolves, etc. There were multiple factions out there and from what he heard there was even a ranking in this world. The Top 10 Strongest Beings. All of them had the power to wipe out cities in mere moments reminding him of that time when he went into his Vasto Lorde form and using the **Saiga no Getsuga Tensho (Final Getsuga Tensho)**. While he does have that type of power as well, it was just crazy to know there were 10 others like that.

"ICHIGO!" He heard a yell causing him to jump as he looked towards who yelled at him. When he turned around he saw 2 beautiful girls who were dressed in a school uniform. The first person has deep blue hair and large aqua eyes along with a slender body, delicate arms and legs, and white skin. The second girl had long silver hair going down to her back and hazel eyes. Like the first girl, she had a slender body, delicate arms, and legs, and white skin. Her bust was just a tiny bit bigger than the first person though. These two were Xun'er Nijika, and Karatachi Nijika otherwise known as Rain. His two lovers.

"Ichigo, we're going to be late for school!" Rain yelled at him causing him to instantly jump and started dressing. The three began rushing to school as fast as they can without attracting any attention.

 **-Kuoh Academy-**

"Alright, that's all for today class. Remember that there's a test next week." Ichigo said as the bell ringed causing some of the students to leave while some stayed and chat.

"Hi Kurosaki-sensei!" He heard someone called out to him and turned to see a beautiful young woman of short height, with pink eyes. She has long crimson hair that reached down to her waist a distinctly slender yet curvaceous figure with large breast. This was Mio Gremory, a student of his. He met her on a train when he needed a quick transportation and happened to saw a person trying to molest her and stopped it. At that time, Mio started going to his house often enough but not during the times when Xun'er and Rain were at home as they didn't want anyone to find out he was living with two of his own students which would probably cause him to lose his job. Well.. not like it really matter as he talked to the principal who was quite relaxed with everything. Hell, he was even fine when there were girls making out in the classroom!

"Ah, hi miss Gremory." Gremory, one of the surviving 72 pillars. All of them were said to have red hair and light blue eyes but Mio had red hair and pink eyes. Probably a special case. She changed his opinion of devils a bit as she was very kind, hardworking, and determined. Not like those devils from that day and the ones that tried to force him into their peerage.

 **"I still don't believe you didn't fuck her yet! You have a harem! Why aren't you using it!"** a voice screamed in his mind. This was Zangetsu otherwise called Shiro. Ever since that day he awoke his memories, he and Zangetsu were talking a bit more often and even become closer now that he knows Zangetsu won't take over his body and ultimately kill every single one of his friends and family. While it annoyed him that Zangetsu kept telling him to fuck the girls when they grow up, he was inwardly happy that Shiro was still with him. Sadly, the old man wasn't here but the very least Zangetsu was with him.

'God damn it, Shiro!' Ichigo roared mentally at his Zanpakuto. It turns out the Shiro was quite fond of the name given to him and wanted Ichigo to use it other than the times they were fighting. While he liked Shiro he preferred to be called Zangetsu when fighting.

"Kurosaki-sensei, are you alright?" He snapped back to reality and saw Mio looking at him worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you need anything?" Ichigo asked as Mio shook her head.

"I was going to ask if you can come to my club today." ORC. The Occult Research Club. A fitting name if you asked him seeing that they were literally a club filled with devils.

"Sure, what time?" Although they have been kind in school and did nothing. He wanted to see what they were like for himself.

"Mm... After school?" Mio pointed to her chin thoughtfully before answering.

"Alright, I'll come to the club after school, ok?" Ichigo said making Mio smiled brightly. He could've sworn the sun was right behind her.

"Thanks, Kurosaki-sensei!" Mio hugged him her boobs squeezing against his chest causing him to blush cause how it felt. While he had been intimate with Xun'er and Rain, their chest just wasn't as big as Mio's.

"N-No problem.." Ichigo said as his face turned a small hint of pink as Mio let him go, her face blushing as well as she realized what she did especially in school.

"W-Well, I'm going to go now. Bye sensei!" Mio said rushing out of the classroom as Ichigo just stared blankly at the direction she rushed off.

"Kurosaki-sensei"

"Sensei!"

""Ichigo!"" He heard 3 people calling out his name and turned around looking at who they was Yuuki Konno. She had long purplish-black hair going down to her back, red eyes, and milky white skin. She had once gone to nationals but fell ill ultimately causing her to lose her chance on taking 1st place for Kuoh. If she hadn't fell ill, she definitely would have won the Kendo National Championship.

"Ah, what can I do for you three?" Ichigo asked them curiously. No one knows about him going out with Xun'er, Rain, or Irina for that matter other than Issei and their parents. They decided to keep it a secret so Ichigo doesn't somehow end up losing his job or them dealing with constant questioning. Yuuki was one of the few who knows that the three of them were living together.

"We were wondering if we can crash at your place today!" Yuuki said with a happy tone causing Ichigo to sigh.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Just...please don't make a mess at my place like you all did last time or experiment trying to spar inside for that matter. I'm going to the Occult Research Club seeing that Mio asked me to." At this both Xun'er and Rain narrow their eyes while Yuuki just tilted their head and nodded.

"Ok! But we didn't make that much of a mess at your place! Only a few...scratches." Yuuki said causing Ichigo to have a tick-mark on his head.

"A few scratches?! You guys made a hole in my room for god sakes!" Ichigo yelled catching some attention of the students. Seeing what he did, he calmed himself down while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look, I'm not going to yell right now, but please don't go make another hole in my house," Ichigo said walking away wanting some peace and quiet. Sadly, it was the opposite of what he got.

"SENSEI YOU BASTARD!" He heard two people yelling as he turned around seeing the two launched their fist at his face.

"Idiots" Ichigo mumbled as he placed his hands in his pocket and dodged their punches and kicking the two in the stomach sending them flying as they crashed on the ground twitching.

"When will you two ever stop? Also, what you two did may as well be considered stupid. Attempting to strike a teacher may as well give us a reason to talk to your parents and may have you expelled from this school. Motohama. Matsuda." Ichigo calmly stated causing the two people on the ground now identified as Motohama and Matsuda to turn pale at the thought of being expelled from this school. Kuoh Academies fee is nothing small. It was actually quite surprising that there parents even got them to this school considering how much it cost. Issei got in quite easily due to his recommendation to the school as Issei was a straight A passing student.

"You're the one that should be fired sensei! Secretly blackmailing with two-no four of your own students for your own pleasure!" Matsuda stated as got back up and pointing his finger accusingly at Ichigo. It was quite a surprise that they somehow got up.

"Yeah! What do you think you're doing with the Goddess of Kuoh Xun'er and the Idol of Kuoh Rain-chan! Even Yuuki who is considered one of the two mascots of Kuoh!" Motohama said pointing his finger at Ichigo as well who's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You're accusing me of blackmailing four of my students for my own pleasure?" Ichigo said dangerously. While he can take insults and fake rumors but saying that HE the one who saved his previous world two times and even went to hell itself to save his sisters, to blackmail the two girls he loved and their friends? Even a monkey wouldn't believe it.

"Hey what's happening?"

"Oh, it's just those two idiots. They are apparently accusing Kurosaki-sensei of blackmailing his own students for pleasure."

"Eh? Kurosaki-sensei? He's always been kind and helpful towards his students though. He's also really dreamy as well. He even helped develop a medicine to heal diseases causing him to create massive amounts of fortune and donating 3/4 of it to charity and to orphanages around the world."

"Yeah, it's just those two being idiots again. Sensei looks like he's about to kill someone though."

"I would probably be mad too if someone accused me of that."

All around students were watching the Perverted Duo accusing Ichigo of blackmailing and were having discussions about what's happening.

"Y-Yeah! Why else would the four hang out with you and Xun'er and Rain to not address you with sensei! Even Mio, the sister of the two onee-sama's of Kuoh was around you!" Matsuda stuttered seeing his sensei stare at him dangerously before closing his eyes and sighing.

"First of all, I may as well be considered Xun'er and Rain's childhood friend along with Issei." Ichigo said calmly but added 'and Irina' mentally to himself remembering the chestnut hair girl that would always laugh and be childish. He hasn't seen her and years and wondered what she was doing right now. His answer, of course, brought a lot of shock from everyone who was watching as they didn't know that Ichigo and The Goddess and Idol of Kuoh were actually childhood friends.

"Second of all, I'm a teacher. What is my job? Teaching and helping students who have questions about certain problems and comforting them if they have any issues that may or may not affect the school. It is MY responsibility to help the students the best I can and answer any questions they may have about the subjects I'm teaching or have any problems with it. Now if you excuse me, I'll be leaving." He said walking away leaving the dumbfounded perverted duo who was still shocked that the Goddess and Idol of Kuoh were his childhood friends.

 **-Time Skip-**

"Idiots..." Issei said to himself thinking about what his two friends accused of his brother. While Ichigo didn't take in the name of Hyoudou, they were still brothers as his parents adopted him and allowed him to keep his last name as a reminder of his family...Of course, they don't know the full story about his life unlike him, Xun'er, Rain, and Irina.

"Seriously, when will they stop bothering him? I'm surprised Ichigo didn't cut their limbs off." Issei said to himself until he felt someone watching him. When he turned around he saw a beautiful red hair woman with blue-green eyes and a amazing rack in his opinion. Next to her was a woman with violet eyes and long black hair tied into a ponytail with a ribbon.

'Pretty...Also a huge rack too..' Issei said to himself mentally with a dazed look as the two girls leave.

 **-With Rias and Akeno-**

"Akeno, who is that boy? I asked Koneko to watch him but I never did bother to check his name." Rias asked her friend/servant/queen who just smiled at Rias.

"I believe his name was Issei Hyoudou. They say he is the brother of the famous Ichigo Kurosaki, who at the age of 15, graduated High School and at the age of 17 created two of his own medicine to heal HIV and AIDS earning him millions if not billions of yen. He was also very athletic back in his High School days as he entered the Kendo National Championship and won. He also donated about half of his fortune to orphanages around the world and a quarter of it to charities around the world. He's also a childhood friend of the Goddess of Kuoh and Idol of Kuoh." Akeno said smiling as Rias just stared at her.

"Are you perhaps interested in Kurosaki?" Rias asked curiously at her best friend.

"Ufufufu~ maybe~" Akeno said covering her mouth causing Rias to sigh.

"I heard my sister invited him to the club today so maybe you can meet him then," Rias said smiling at her best friend who's eyes widened.

"Oh? Is she going to ask to invite him into her peerage?" Akeno asked Rias who shook her head.

"I'm not sure. While I don't sense a sacred gear in him, unlike his brother...I can definitely sense something powerful in him." Rias said before she heard a knock on her door and Koneko appeared.

"Rias-buchou, a fallen angel has made contact with the person you wanted me to watch and asked him out on a date on Sunday," Koneko said causing Rias and Akeno to look serious.

"I see... thank you Koneko, you may leave." Rias said as Koneko nodded her head leaving as she closed the door.

"...Maybe this could be a way to invite him into my peerage." Rias said to herself thoughtfully shocking Akeno as she turned to her wide eyes.

"Rias, you couldn't be thinking about...killing him?" Akeno asked her best friend who looked at her and nodded.

"Look, I know that you may not be happy about it but we can't interfere with the fallen angels or else we might go to war with them." Rias explained her reasoning causing Akeno to look worried.

"Rias, I wouldn't recommend you do that. Think about it. Mio might invite Ichigo to her peerage and if he ever finds out what you're planning..." she was stopped when Rias raised her hand and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry, he'll never find out. Plus, even if he did, we did save his life after all. He should be thanking us." Rias said smiling unknown to her that suddenly a very dark and menacing aura surrounded an orange haired man.

 **-With Ichigo-**

While he was walking and getting prepared to meet the Occult Research Club, he suddenly released a dark and menacing aura as a small fragment of a mask appeared to be forming on his face.

 **"What is it?"** Shiro asked his partner as he suddenly felt Ichigo flare his spiritual pressure.

'I feel like someone is planning to hurt someone precious to me...Whoever it is better be prepared because if I find out who, I will open the gates of hell and bury them alive in chains and shackles.' Ichigo said narrowing his eyes as he raised his hand and wiped a part of his mask away that appeared when he released his menacing aura as Shiro just nodded. He liked the new Ichigo. While Ichigo wouldn't go and kill someone right away, he will kill them if there was no way of them turning back to the light.

"Ichigo?" He heard someone called out as he turned to see who it was.

"Oh hey Miya. Sorry about that." Ichigo apologized to the person now identified as Miya. She had a slender yet shapely body with fair skin and beautiful brown eyes. She had purple hair going down to her waist with short bangs in a hime style while she wore a traditional Miko attire that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, and had white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place. Overall, she was quite a beautiful woman, and she was his landlady.

"It's alright, it would be nice if you don't release that aura next time though." Miya said smiling at him as he nodded. He rented her whole house to live in which cost quite a lot if you asked him, but it was worth it as the house was huge and even had an indoor swimming pool surprisingly.

"Be careful ok?" Miya asked knowing where Ichigo was going. Ichigo just smiled and hugged her causing her to blush. The two were like this for a moment before he let go and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Mio is trustworthy enough to me and seemed pretty nice." Ichigo said smiling at her reassuringly but that didn't ease her worries.

"...Alright, just be careful." Miya said as he walked away leaving the house and closing the door.

What he didn't know was that when left that door to head to ORC his life wasn't going to be as peaceful as it was before.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 done. Yes, I understand that my grammar is bad. Sorry, but I am trying my best.**

 **Also, Miya and Ichigo do have a history you can say. But that's a story for another time. You guys will find out soon enough.**

 **I decided to keep the harem going for now until chapter 5 where I will say who or who not will officially be in the harem.**

 **So far, here's the list:**

 **Ichigo Harem: Xun'er (BTTH), Rain (SAO), Miya Asama (Sekirei), Mio (Shinmai), Irina, Rossweisse, Kuroka, Yuuki Konno (SAO), Serafall, Gabriel, and Tiamat.**

 **After consideration, I decided not to add Artemis. Sorry for the fans out there that wanted her in.**

 **Issei Harem: Rias Gremory, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, and Xenovia.**

 **I'm still having trouble if I should place Akeno into Ichigo's harem or Issei's. Help please?**

 **Also, I have plans for Ichigo. I might add Diodora's queen into his harem but I would need to find out her name or decide on one. I don't think anyone ever added her into their characters harem before or paired her up so I will try it. Take note that she won't be a virgin like the rest of his girls though. I am also thinking about adding a regular human into his harem. What do you guys think about it?**

 **and Here's the questions you may ask yourselves**

 **Why did I made add that scene in about Matsuda and Motohama saying that Ichigo blackmailed his girls?**

 **Answer: Well, I wanted to say that while Ichigo won't bother with some rumors or insults, he definitely won't take any crap if they say he blackmailed the two girls he loves to pleasure him. I saw that all Issei did was just yell at them and didn't seem even genuinely angry in the anime when they accused him of that. Even if he was genuinely angry, he definitely wasn't angry enough for me.**

 **Why did you make it where Ichigo created a cure for AIDS and HIV?**

 **Answer: Ichigo's original profession should've been a doctor back in the anime bleach. He also had lessons from Retsu Unohana at healing as well and understood the human body very well. Also, Yuuki in the anime of SAO had HIV and AIDS if I am not mistaken. You will find out what I have planned for her later though.**

 **Why add Miya into this story, also what is her past with Ichigo?**

 **Answer: I added Miya into this story because I genuinely like her. For her past with Ichigo, you will find out in time.**

 **Why isn't Issei wary of the devils or hate them? More importantly, why didn't he awaken his sacred gear yet when he had a massive amount of potential to the point he even unlocked something beyond juggernaut drive in the anime/light novel in a year?**

 **Answer: Ichigo erased his memories of that time. Yep, he erased the memories for Issei. The reason why Xun'er and Rain still have their memories is because they were part of the supernatural world since the beginning. Irina memories have been erased as well but she will no doubt remember them when she joins the church. Issei will have his memories back next chapter. As for why...you can probably guess.**

 **Will Shiro get more screen time?**

 **Answer: Yes and No. For now, he won't be getting that much time but he will later on.**

 **Did you...Did you just add the Fairy Tail hand-sign into this?**

 **Answer: I most certainly did. I honestly liked the show and what that hand-sign meant so I decided to add it in here.**

 **Will Ichigo have his Vasto Lorde or Adjuchas form?**

 **Answer: Yes, he will have his two forms now that he knows Shiro true identity and all that. He won't be using his Vasto Lorde form that much though seeing that it's completely overpowered to shit in my opinion. He will have access to his Adjuchas form but like the mask, those two forms have a time limit which I will say here.**

 **Mask Time Limit: 7 months**

 **Adjuchas Time Limit: 2 months**

 **Vasto Lorde Time Limit: 2 Hours.**

 **If you have any more questions leave them in the review or PM me and I'll answer it.**

 **So as for my questions for you all:**

 **Should I add Diodora's Queen into the harem? If so then what should her name be?**

 **Should I place Akeno into Ichigo's harem or Issei's?**

 **What do you guys want Issei to be? A Dragon-Devil hybrid or what?**

 **Lastly, what species do you want me to add into Ichigo? Fallen Angel? God? Angel? or Devil? Maybe none at all and just keep him as a Shinigami/Hollow/Quincy and not Shinigami/Hollow/Quincy/[Insert Here]?**

 **I'll just say this now but the choices of who Issei will be will most likely affect the story. I won't turn him into some mind slave for Rias either. I fucking hate stories that made their characters that would do ANYTHING she asked. Mio though? I kind of don't mind that much but I do hate it how they turn them into their slaves. Mio won't do that though because she's kind and would never manipulate someone if you ask me. Sure, she 'tricked' Basara's dad and all but honestly, did she wanted to do it? Of course, she didn't. She didn't have a choice though as she was practically HUNTED FOR. Rias, she had a damn choice. A choice to tell Issei or not. What the hell is so hard about that? If not then just ask him out like Raynare did until Raynare backs off. The Gremory is freaking influential for god sakes while Raynare isn't even a higher up! While I dislike Rias, she will be added to Issei's harem unless I decided, in the end, she wouldn't. Asia will have a sort of brother-sister relationship with Ichigo as she would remind him of a certain someone.**

 **I've been receiving PM's about adding some bleach characters in this story.**

 **So, I want to ask you all if I should or not.**

 **Who will be in here will be considered Ichigo's OWN group. A new one at that. Here is the list of who they will be if I do end up adding them in:**

 **Shinji Hirako (One of my favorite Vizard characters)**

 **Toshiro Hitsugaya**

 **Grimmjow**

 **Kisuke Urahara**

 **...What I wanted 4 only. I'm not going to add any more. If I do then I have someone in mind but she will be added to the harem. Riruka and Senna. There.**

 **One last thing I will mention but I decided to do the official harem thing at chapter 5. This will give you all enough time to choose who you would want into the harem or who you want to remove. Your choice will only give me time to think of If I should remove or add them. It won't ultimately happen but I will think about it. Tell me if you guys want a normal human into Ichigo's harem as well! C'ya later!**

 **NOTE: I will be on vacation next week so I won't be posting any chapters until the 25th or so. I have school as well so I will post a chapter probably at September 1st or 2nd. It might be earlier if I decide to write a chapter during my vacation.**

 **Edit Rewrite: Removed Aiz from the story.**


	3. Chapter 3 Is she an idiot?

**Chapter 3!**

 **Just got back from my vacation! It was going really good at first until I found out that Houston was flooded causing the whole entire ship to change it's destination to Miami, Florida.**

 **Anyways, during that they gave everyone on the ship 2 days of free internet so I immediately logged back on to Fanfiction and began finishing chapter 3 :). Of course, that was when it suddenly disconnected me from the internet right when I was about to press save making me frustrated a bit and I had to rewrite this all over again.**

 **I will start this chapter from Ichigo's POV. I want to see if you guys would like this 1st person POV and the Normal POV. If it actually goes well then I'll be doing both POV. If it doesn't then we'll go with just go with 3rd person all the way to the end of the story.**

 **Note: This will not mean I will do other characters POV like Xun'er POV or Issei POV. If I actually do it then it'll be pretty damn rare for me to ever do another person's POV but Ichigo.**

 **Now on to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Highschool DxD or any other anime.**

* * *

 **Ichigo POV**

"Ichigo-sensei!" I heard someone called out my name as I look forward and saw Mio waving at me.

"Ah, hey Mio." I said calmly to Mio who had a gentle and warm aura instead of one of those evil and vicious ones of other devils I had once seen.

With that thought, I shook my head in disgust. Devils. All of them I met were so prejudice I would've destroyed the town in anger due to their arrogance and obnoxious behavior. Especially **that** devil. If I hadn't stopped that stupid devil, he probably would've tried to take Miya into his so-called peerage. Of course, that is if he had the capability of somehow holding Miya before she ends up killing him in an instant, with the addition if he can even turn her to a devil due to the fact she was so ridiculously strong. His peerage eyes might seem alive but I can still see that almost all of them were broken and could never be repaired again...With the exception of that queen of his.

"Ichigo-sensei?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Mio who stared at me curiously.

"What were you thinking sensei?" Mio asked me curiously.

"I'm thinking about what why you asked me to come to your club. Is it to introduce me to your friends or something?" I lied and had a somewhat fake smile on my face that I'm sure will cause Uryu to punch me for making such a fake smile.

"Ah, It's something like that but I'm not going to say anymore. It's a surprise." She said to me while smiling and winking at me as she grabbed my arms and pulled me. After a few minutes, we were already there at ORC otherwise known as the Occult Research Club where a few would ever join.

"We're here. You ready sensei?" Mio asked me as I nodded my head. If these devils are friends with Mio then they maybe aren't so bad..

"Yeah, introduce me to your friends." I said with a smile on my face as she opened the door revealing 5 people in the room who were very well known in the school like Rain and Xun'er.

"It's nice to meet you, Ichigo-sensei." Another red-haired girl said with a smile on her face as she crossed her legs revealing her panties. Is she trying to seduce me or something? She's acting freaking damn natural at it. Ah, she had the glint in her eyes basically saying she's planning something and is basically doing this on purpose. Fucking great.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Miss Gremory." I said with a nod as my smile turned back to its usual scowl.

"Now, onto business." At this, I turned serious. So my guess was right after all. They planned on asking me to join their peerage. While I know that there is no chance of that ever happening, if they ever try to force me...I'll go ahead and might as well destroy the damn underworld myself. I've never decided to as I heard the Gremory are considered very nice and not as arrogant as other households as they treated their servants quite nicely and consider them family. Of course, by chance, if that wasn't true... I'll immediately go into my **Vasto Lorde** form and destroy the underworld myself. It's not like I haven't destroyed hell before.

"Ichigo-sensei, do you believe in the supernaturals. Such as Gods, Devils, Angels, and Dragons?" Rias said with a smile on her face as if she has some plans which I don't doubt of course. So they're starting with this huh?

"I do believe in it." I said causing the others to blink for a moment as they didn't expect this kind of answer.

"Oh? Why do you think they're real?" Rias asked with a tone of somewhat curious and seriousness.

"If they aren't real... What are you guys?" My response was instantly an ever-growing tense atmosphere as some of them narrowed their eyes and immediately got into their fighting positions.

"Who are you?" Kiba said as a sword appeared out of nowhere onto his hands as he got into his fighting stance.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki. Your damn teacher of course. What else am I?" with that Kiba suddenly went in for a strike as he swung his demonic sword aiming for my shoulders. I raised my spiritual pressure and my clothes began changing into a Shihakusho and Zangetsu appeared right behind my back. I grabbed Zangetsu from my back and blocked the incoming swing surprising Kiba who was then kicked away by me crashing on the walls causing him to cough out blood.

"Koneko!" Rias called out causing the white-haired little girl to nod her head and immediately rushed over to me and attempting to punch me. I immediately stabbed Zangetsu to the ground causing cracks on the floor before I raised my hand catching her arm.

"Decent strength..but.." I removed my hands from her arm and disappeared for a second causing her to be dumbfounded before I appeared right behind her.

"Not good enough," I said calmly as I kicked her back sending her flying as she crashed into Kiba. Decent strength and speed so far from her peerage. Kiba has the speed of a 3rd seat while Koneko has massive amount a strength that is on a similar level of a newborn adjuchas but... She's hiding some of her power. If she decided to use it then I'm sure she'd give me a bit of a challenge. Also, really? They attacked me as soon as I told them I basically know their identities? Are they fucking stupid? If they were instead attacking a representative of a faction like the Greeks or Hindu they will immediately plunge themselves into war causing the extinction of their race.

"Who are you and why are you in my territory." Rias said in a commanding tone. It was then spiritual pressure erupted from within me causing Kiba and Koneko who just got up to drop on their knees and breathed heavily while the rest had a hard time breathing only.. Kiba and Koneko were having a hard time as they couldn't get up.

'...Is she an idiot?' I thought to myself a bit dumbfounded at how she was acting as she clearly didn't understand her situation. He took down two of her peerage members leaving only her and Akeno. He even did it without breaking a sweat and even showed her a speed much faster compared to her own knight. I have enough of this bull crap. The amount of idiots in the devil race made me wonder how they didn't even go extinct! It was then my spiritual pressure erupted from within me causing Kiba and Koneko who just got up to drop on their knees and breathed heavily while the rest had a hard time breathing.

"You're territory? This belongs to the Shinto's who happened to let you barge in here. Don't think that you rule this town just because the Shinto Faction gave you all some authority over here." I said coldly as a black aura began oozing out of me slowly causing the people in the room to shiver as they saw a small mask fragment began appearing from the corner of his head and was still forming slowly but surely...

 **"Oi king, while I might enjoy this show, you're suffocating that one girl called Mio here."** Shiro said causing the spiritual pressure to instantly disappear much to the relief of everyone in the room. The dark and evil aura that surrounded Ichigo immediately went back inside him as he calmed down while taking deep breaths.

"Sorry about that Mio. So far though, I'm not really having a good impression of your friends and especially your sister.." Ichigo said snapping Mio out of her shock as she nodded her head and apologized.

"Ah! Yeah! Sorry about that.." Mio said awkwardly wondering how this situation could have happened. More importantly was why Rias attacked Ichigo just for knowing them. They could've guessed he was apart of the supernatural at one point as there were a few times when he was angered it felt like you were facing a very strong high-class devil.

"Anyways, why did you call me here?" I asked ignoring Rias who was angered that he ignored her while Akeno was just laughing at this point at how he ignored her master who was known as the two great onee-samas along with her. Then again, he is the childhood friends of the Idol of Kuoh who was pretty popular in Japan along with the Goddess of Kuoh who was said to be the most elegant woman and beautiful in Japan. Of course, this didn't mean she was going to give up. She was going to pursue him even if it meant her being his mistress...

'Ufufufu~ that sounds pretty hot to be honest.' Akeno thought to herself placing her hands on her cheeks which were starting to turn red as she licked her lips seductively causing Ichigo to somehow shiver even if he didn't see it.

'What the hell was that?' I thought to myself before shaking my thoughts away.

"I was going to ask you if you could join my peerage." Mio said bluntly with no intention to manipulate the situation or even bribe me with power, wealth, or anything like that. Now, If I could, I would definitely join her peerage. The problem is though...

"Sorry, but I have to decline." I declined causing Mio to sigh a bit sadly. Seeing this, I immediately started explaining the reason of why I declined.

"I can't be apart of your peerage because there is no way any of your pieces will work on me. Not even a mutation queen piece." I said shocking Rias and Mio as he somehow knew about the existence of the mutation pieces. Did they seriously think that the mutation pieces were a secret? Honestly, It's a miracle that the Devils didn't go extinct.

"That's a lie. There's no way you're potential is that high enough to rival gods or even having that power!" Rias yelled causing another voice to instantly voice out his anger from inside of Ichigo.

 **"This stupid bitch! Is she calling us weak compared to those so-called "Gods"?! Let me out king! Let me fucking out right now! I'm going to tear this bitch a new one!"** Shiro roared in anger that she basically called them weak compared to those fake gods. If those gods and him fought he would be the one scaring the living shit out of them not the other way around!

"I'm not going to deal with you. So far, you proved your irrational, annoying, manipulative, and secretive as well." Ichigo said as he narrowed his eyes at Rias who's eyes widened in shock.

"H-How would you know if I'm hiding a secret from you?" Rias said trying to maintain her composure in front of the Substitute Shinigami.

"First, it was my instincts. It was roaring at me that what you have planned might hurt someone close to me... It actually did the same thing a few hours ago as well ultimately giving a scare to my landlady." Ichigo said surprising everyone in the room especially Akeno who eyes widened as she knows about Rias plan for his brother. While they tense atmosphere was growing, Ichigo finally lets out a sigh as he dispersed from his Shinigami clothing and back to his regular ones and the large cleaver on his back disappeared surprising everyone in the room again.

"I'm not going to deal with this. For now, as long as you have no ill intents, I won't do anything to you. Mio, you can still visit my house when you want to. Even if you are a devil it doesn't mean I'm willing to do anything to hurt you. As for you Rias," I said calmly as I turning to Rias. My left eye began changing into my hollowfication eyes scaring the crap out of her.

"For what you have planned or what you are keeping a secret, you better hope it doesn't hurt those close to me because if it does... **I'll slaughter every single person who happened to be involved in that incident.** " Ichigo said coldly as he disappeared using Sonido.

"Gosh Rias-nee!" Mio yelled at her sister for causing such a mess just because he found out they were devils. She rushed out of the room slamming the door shut as she ran to Ichigo's house if he was there right now. While Ichigo said that he wouldn't ever harm her, that didn't mean there was a chance he was really mad at her right now.

"Rias, I think we shouldn't carry out with the..." Akeno began to speak before Rias hushed her by raising her hand up to her.

"That's enough Akeno. I'm still going to get Issei into my peerage somehow... I need him if I want to get out of what my parents arranged for me and Mio since we were born.." Rias said biting her fingertips causing Akeno to stop. Rias was going to regret what she did. Akeno was at least sure of that. From Ichigo's tone, he wasn't lying at all when he said he was going to slaughter every single person who even tried to hurt those precious to him. While she admired how he sounded like he was willing to even die if they were to even hurt those precious to him, she couldn't help but feel a shiver through her spine when he spoke those words coldly as if he was a God of Death descending upon all beings in the universe.

Unknown to them, a yellow haired man with bangs wearing a coat, a shirt with a tie, and had a newsboy cap while holding onto a sword was watching them with a smile growing on his face as he stood next to another person hiding within the shadows. The person beside the yellow-haired man was short and had white hair and turquoise eyes wearing a Shihakusho with a Haori and a sword tied right behind his back.

"Well, this is interesting enough. At least he's enjoying his new life, don't you think Toshiro?" The yellow-haired man said to the person now identified as Toshiro. Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad 10 and one of the thirteen court guard squads.

"Yeah, I guess. He's done a lot after the war, although..." Toshiro narrowed his eyes at the red-haired princess who was chatting with her queen.

"There's going to be battles and blood no matter where he goes...This woman is no doubt going to a be a thorn if she doesn't start even using her brain to analyze the possible problems she could've gotten herself into. Honestly, the higher ups in this world are worse than our own Central Forty-six. A bunch of corrupt abusive individuals who only satisfy their own needs instead of for others." Toshiro said with a bit of disgust. During the past few years since they came, they met several individuals who've been doing terrible things to others by using their own political power threatening families, woman and even some people who even served in the army and risked their lives for their people.

"Since we already checked out what Ichigo's been doing, it's about time we start investigating that one terrorist group that's been forming don't you think?" The yellow-haired man said grinning as he flash stepped out of the room leaving Toshiro to sigh.

"Seriously Shinji..." Toshiro said shaking his head sighing as he flash step away as well.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 done!**

 **Ichigo Harem: Xun'er (BTTH), Rain (SAO), Mio (Shinmai), Yuuki Konno (SAO), Miya Asama (Sekirei), Irina, Rossweisse, Serafall, Gabriel, Tiamat, Akeno, and Kuroka.**

 **Ok, so there are some who wanted me to place Artemis back in and even add Amaterasu into this so I want to ask for you guys opinion about it. As I said before, the official harem will be in chapter 5. If we're doing this then I have an absolute amazing Idea that I'm pretty sure I can pull it off.**

 **Ichigo Maybe Harem List: Medusa (BTTH), Amaterasu, and Artemis.**

 **Some of you guys argued that Issei shouldn't be given a harem but I say otherwise people!**

 **Issei Harem: Rias, Koneko, Xenovia, Asia, and Ravel.**

 **Rias is still debatable as I still dislike her.**

 **Anyways, I only decided to add Toshiro and Shinji** **into this story and then that's it. No other bleach characters will make an appearance.**


	4. Chapter 4 Encountering Fallen Angels

**Chapter 4 of A New Life. Okay, so I won't be updating that much seeing as I have school but the very least I could do is prob 1-2 chapters each month along with the Black Flower and the White Demon and so are the other two stories I'm about to release. Anyways, let's get this story started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Highschool DxD or any other anime.**

* * *

 **Next Day...**

It was currently the time where Issei was going on a date with his "Girlfriend". While he was doing that, Ichigo was currently staying at home where he was fighting a blue haired goddess underneath his house...

 **"Getsuga Tensho!"** Ichigo roared as blue crescent blast headed towards Xun'er quickly. Xun'er slowly raised her delicate fingers as she stared at the attack seriously before launching her own.

 **"Nine True Lotus Flames!"** Green, Blue, and White flames that was formed into a lotus appeared behind Xun'er and then quickly approached the **Getsuga Tensho** clashing with it creating a huge explosion shaking the area including the house above them. Quickly, Xun'er dashed forward approaching Ichigo as a sword made out of orange flames appeared in her hand and her eyes changed to gold.

 **"Sword Art: Seven Revolving Pierce!"** Xun'er yelled as the orange flamed sword began spinning and before Ichigo knew it, seven after images appeared and began to attempt to pierce through him. He quickly raised his blade to block the incoming attacks but was only able to block 6 of them while the last attack was just about to pierce through his gut. The situation almost seemed to be the worst for him until...

 **"Bankai"** like that a burst of black reishi engulfed the whole area which also caused Xun'er who was about to strike him to form a barrier made out of flames. When the reishi disappeared and Xun'er took down her barrier, what appeared before her was the orange haired teen who is now wearing his bankai clothes and had X on the arms along with the black coat that seemed to be shredded on the bottom. On his hands were now gloves that appeared out of nowhere and the once large cleaver is now replaced with a long pure black Daito with chains on the butt of the sword.

 **"Tensa Zangetsu"** Ichigo said calmly as he raised Tensa Zangetsu right in front of his eyes making a sound due to the chains. Seeing this caused Xun'er to smile bitterly before shaking her head and staring at Ichigo with the eyes of determination. She saw the bracelet that was he was wearing before was now broken unsealing all of his power.

"Ichigo, prepare for this move!" Xun'er warned as 4 different type of flames appeared in front of her as she closed her eyes. A green flame, a blue flame, a white flame, and an orange flame. When she opened her eyes the flames slowly spun before it began to take the form of 4 ancient Chinese dragons that had a fierce look as it glared directly at Ichigo who was smiling bitterly as he stared at Xun'er.

"Your 5th strongest technique? You do know if this might actually screw up this area right?" Ichigo asked laughing bitterly which caused Xun'er to giggle.

"You're just that strong Ichigo. I would prepare your own attack as well." Xun'er suggested which cause Ichigo to turn serious now.

"Alright, I hope you prepare for this though, Xun'er." Ichigo said as he closed his eyes. Before long, Xun'er felt a huge spike of his power and was shocked to see that there was now White lightning surrounding Ichigo as well as a tiny white condensed reishi covering his body. His bankai clothes were shredded revealing his well built up body while only leaving the bottom part of his clothes.

 ***Ching***

When she heard the sound of the Chains on Tensa Zangetsu she immediately snapped out of it and quickly the four dragons rushed towards Ichigo who standing there calmly as he was wrapped around in **Shunko**. He raised two of his fingertips and began charging something red that was now wrapped around in white lightning.

 **"Cero**. **"** Right when he said that A beam suddenly appeared as it clashed against the four majestic dragons. The whole area began shaking even more and even debris are raising due to the clash.

 **"Six Divine Slashes of Heaven"** Another voice suddenly rang along with Six fast golden arcs appeared out of nowhere slicing the two techniques causing them to disperse surprising Xun'er and Ichigo.

"Ufufufu~ What did I say about using monstrous techniques in the basement?" The voice said giving Ichigo goosebumps as he slowly turned around. What he faced was a very angry Miya who was smiling a bit too sweetly. When he saw the 5 Hanyou masks that appeared behind her it gave him the creeps. When he turned to where Xun'er was he found that she wasn't even there anymore leaving him alone with the angry Miya.

"Please face the consequences for creating some trouble for our neighbors, Ichigo." Miya said smiling as cold sweat drip down from Ichigo's back. A blue reishi engulfed him as his appearance now changed into his Shikai state.

Someone please help me!

* * *

 **3 hours later around Kuoh Park...**

Little did Ichigo know that someone else also thought of the same lines at him. But it was someone he didn't expect it to come from either.

Standing in Kuoh Park was an Issei who was currently a bit frightened but yet at the same time had some nostalgia. In front of him was his so-called girlfriend "Yuuma" who was standing in front of him as she wore a type of S&M outfit showing off her very nice buttocks and round and nicely shaped breast. If any normal man were to see this then they would immediately get a nosebleed just from the sight. Sadly, they would've died before it even happened as they would've seen "Yuuma" had two feathered black wings behind her back that shouldn't even be seen to the normal world.

'Is God trying to punish me because of that time I tried to sneak a peek at Rain and Xun'er?' Issei asked himself but immediately shook that thought away. He already received divine retribution by Ichigo! In his eyes, Ichigo is a god among men. He captured the hearts of many girls including their childhood friends who were even considered goddesses now! Plus, how is this divine retribution? This was practically a gift from the God himself!

"Why did you lie to me?" Issei asked as he now thought about it. He felt his heart hurt a bit. This was his first girlfriend. His first date! He wanted to treasure this! Never did he expect that his first date would go like this. He planned everything! He even got advice from Yuuki and Rain to help him out on his first date!

Raynare only stared at him a bit with complicated eyes. While she didn't like him that way, he seemed like someone who would be a good friend. The whole time he never looked at her with a perverted look in his eyes except just a few minutes ago...

"I'm sorry. While the date was fun, I don't like you like that. Everything is under the orders of the higher-ups so..." Raynare started speaking as a pink light spear was formed within her hands. She stared at him for a moment before she threw the spear while saying "Please die." Issei had a shocked look in his eyes. Everything seemed like it turned slow-mo as some memories begin popping up that he felt was familiar yet unfamiliar. **(Memories up to Ichigo and everyone getting beat by the devils. That's as far as they go)**

While the memories were popping up...

 **"Getsuga Tensho!"** A blue arc appeared out of nowhere and consumed the approaching light spear right in front of Issei who just snapped out of it.

"You got some guts for targeting him..." A voice suddenly said surprising Raynare. Issei was more surprised as he knew who it was. An orange haired man who was wearing a Shihakusho slowly walked up. His appearance was very intimidating as he was carrying a large cleaver that was hanging from his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Raynare said narrowing her eyes. Ichigo ignored her and stared at Issei for a moment. A flash in his eyes appeared as he walked up to Issei.

"W-What is it?" Issei said a bit scared. He was very unfamiliar with this Ichigo right now. The usual Ichigo would occasionally scold him or hang out with him while smiling a bit. He never once has seen Ichigo wear his current attire nor see a huge ass cleaver around his house.

Ichigo reached his hands into Issei's pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that the one lady gave him.

"So I was right... She did plan something." Ichigo slowly said as killing intent appeared in his eyes. He calmed down a bit before he turned to Raynare who was a bit angry at the fact he ignored her.

"So, why were you after Issei?" Ichigo slowly asked as his hand tightened the grip of Zangetsu. Anyone who comes after his precious people will die! There will be no exceptions even if they were the strongest beings who hold immense power!

Raynare stared at him for a moment.

"First, tell me who you are." Raynare spoke as she crossed her arms.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Adopted brother of Issei Hyoudou." Ichigo answered.

"Ichigo Kurosaki..." Raynare repeated to herself. She couldn't help but find this name familiar as if she heard it somewhere before. She still couldn't remember where she heard it though.

"Now, tell me why you're after Issei." Ichigo questioned Raynare who snapped out of it and eyed him a bit before answering.

"Considering that massive blue arc and the fact you're really calm at the fact I have black feathered wings, you might have knowledge of us, Right?" Raynare asked Ichigo who replied with no emotion in his voice.

"You're a Fallen Angel, right?" Raynare nodded her head and smiled a bit.

"It seems you're not an idiot at least. If you know the supernatural world then you must know what was inside that boy. He holds a Sacred Gear. Something that even our higher-ups placed a bit of importance to the point they just told us to eliminate him." Raynare told him.

"So that's what I felt over the years..." Ichigo mumbled as he turned and stared at Issei for a moment.

'People are coming...' Ichigo sensed 15 people heading towards their direction quickly. He suddenly changed Zangetsu back to a sealed state making him look like a katana much to the surprise of Raynare and Issei.

"H-How did you...?" Issei stuttered in shock. What the hell! He can even change that huge ass cleaver to a katana?!

"Oi! What's taking you so long Raynare!" Another person appeared as he flew over to their direction. With him were around 15 Fallen Angels who all seemed to have an air of arrogance around them. He snapped Raynare out of her shock as she turned to see who appeared. When she saw who it was, disgust appeared on her face as she stared at him.

"It's none of your business, Lin Ye." Raynare said with a trace of hostility.

"Oh don't act like that. We're old friends aren't we?" The person now identified as Lin Ye laughed. He had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail and wore a black jacket with black pants and boots while also carrying a long sword on his waist. He suddenly turned his attention to Ichigo and Issei who were on the ground.

"Oh? Who are they?" Lin Ye said with as a murderous look flashed into his eyes for a second. No one saw them but Ichigo who narrowed his eyes at Lin Ye.

'A bit strong. It seems he is a bit stronger than those useless devils who call themselves nobles.' Ichigo thought to himself as he stared at the man and observed him. He seemed more experienced in the field of battle than a few devils he had encountered in the past.

"A stupid human? That's what taking you so long my dear?" Lin Ye said as a light spear appeared in his hand along with the other 15 Fallen Angels.

Seeing this, Ichigo just sighed while shaking his head. Why does this always have to happen to him? He just wanted to have some fresh air and walk around for a while. Why can't anyone else but him encounter these type of situations? More importantly... Xun'er was waiting for him at home! She was cooking tonight too!

Fuck these Fallen Angels!

* * *

 **Chapter 4 done. I was planning to add more but decided not to as it would take longer. I've been working on some other stories and chapters so I couldn't get to work on this as fast as I could. I also had school and all that so I'm sorry for the wait!**

 **My 3rd story will be coming out soon! As well as my 4th one! Check it out when you have the time it when it uploads!**

 **Ichigo Harem: Xun'er (BTTH), Rain (SAO), Mio (Shinmai), Yuuki Konno (SAO), Miya Asama (Sekirei), Irina, Rossweisse, Serafall, Gabriel, Tiamat, Akeno, and Kuroka.**

 **Ichigo maybe Harem list: Medusa (BTTH), Han Yue (BTTH), and Raynare.**

 **After some time and because of a person, I decided to add Han Yue to the maybe list and remove Artemis so sorry for the Artemis fans! Next chapter will be who will be in the official harem!**

 **I dropped a hint in the story. It's only one hint but I think some of you will be able to guess it as the hint, while it may look simple, it actually revealed the truth about someone.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Appearance of Serafall!

**Chapter 5. Just released another story! Check it out! It's a bleachxToLoveRu crossover and in my opinion, it's going to be really good as the story progresses! Check out my BleachxAccelWorld crossover as well!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Highschool DxD or any other anime.**

* * *

"Issei, stand back." Ichigo said as he walked slowly over to the Fallen Angels. Issei listened to Ichigo and got a bit further away from Ichigo.

"Oh? Are you sending yourself to your death?" Lin Ye asked amused.

"No, I'm sending you all to the deepest depths of hell." Ichigo coldly said as an illusion of a gate appeared behind him before vanishing. Lin Ye saw this and narrowed his eyes at Ichigo.

"Kill him." Lin Ye coldly ordered. The Fallen Angels beside him nodded as 15 light spears appeared in their hand as they threw it towards Ichigo. Ichigo looked at the incoming light spears and just looked at the Fallen Angels in disdain. He raised two of his fingers and began charging a bright red orb from his fingertips and only said one word.

 **"Cero"** Right when Ichigo said that, the Cero was discharged quickly heading towards to the barrage of light spears crushing them and then head towards the group of fallen angels. When Lin Ye saw this, he was deeply surprised and quickly unfolded another pair of wings while creating a big light spear quickly and threw it towards **Cero**.

"None of you will live." Ichigo coldly stated as his immense spiritual energy took form creating a familiar scene to Issei. A pillar of blue energy appeared and seemed endless.

 **"Getsuga...** **"** Ichigo took a stance while holding the Sealed-State of Zangetsu straight at the Fallen Angels. While he was doing this, Issei was having almost all of his memories from that year returning.

'Getsuga...'

 **"Tensho!"** Ichigo roared creating a huge blue arc heading straight towards the fallen angels.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lin Ye cursed with his eyes wide open as he saw the blue arc coming towards them as it consumed the incoming Cero.

 **"Holy Barrier!"** Lin Ye yelled creating a very dense barrier. When the Fallen Angels saw this, they quickly formed another **Holy Barrier** as well making it even denser. The **Getsuga Tensho** clashed against the **Holy Barrier** creating huge rumbles around the park.

As every second passed, drips of sweat appeared on all of the Fallen Angels faces. When Ichigo saw that his Getsuga Tensho he was a bit surprised but just stood there calmly as he watched the scene.

 ***Crack***

Cracks started appearing on the barrier and slowly appeared making some of the Fallen Angels turn pale. Although the **Getsuga Tensho** was weakened quite significantly they would still be quite injured by the leftover energy from that attack.

While this was happening, Ichigo was talking with Issei right now as if he wasn't even fighting in the first place.

"Issei, you gain your memories back?" Ichigo calmly asked as he turned his head to look at Issei. Issei just looked at him straight back for a moment before nodding his head. Seeing this, Ichigo sighed and looked at the Fallen Angels.

"You know, I never wanted to involve you in the supernatural world. None of us did. Although it might seem exciting at times, people will die. Out of all the Factions in this world, they would no doubt chase after you if they know..." Ichigo paused for a moment before deciding not to speak about this.

"Know what?" Issei asked quite curiously.

"I will talk about this later. They're coming back." Ichigo turned his head back looking at some of Fallen Angels who were collapsed on the ground and Lin Ye who was standing but was releasing a lot of holy energy.

"Y-You..." Lin Ye kept repeating as his veins were popping out almost every from his body.

"YOU BASTARD!" Lin Ye formed another Light Spear and began charging towards Ichigo. He pulled his arm back and then when he was close to Ichigo, he lunged towards him. Ichigo saw this and quickly reacted by countering the incoming light spear with his sword and quickly raised his other hand.

 **"Hadou Number 1: Sho!"** Ichigo yelled as Lin Ye suddenly felt some sort of force that pushed him and suddenly sent him flying. Ichigo quickly closed his palms and pointed one finger towards the flying Lin Ye.

 **"Hadou Number 4: Byakurai!"** A bolt of white lightning quickly headed towards the incoming Lin Ye. Lin Ye saw this and quickly turned his body causing the white lightning to instead pierce through his arm. His face showed a pain expression before it quickly disappeared. He slammed his feet onto the ground and used his wings to help him to not crash into the fountain.

Lin Ye turned his head looking at the Fallen Angels who were on the ground stood up and just watch the whole thing with their mouths wide open.

"What are you looking at you fools?! Kill him!" Lin Ye roared in anger. Did they think that this was a show?!

"Y-Yes sir!" The Fallen Angels yelled in unison before they stared at Ichigo and charged at him with light spears in their hands. Ichigo just stood there with a bored face before he suddenly thought of something. An evil smile came across his face as he did something that surprised everyone.

He sheathed his sword.

The Fallen Angels were confused before they decided not to question it and quickly charged towards Ichigo.

 **"Nadegiri"** Ichigo whispered as he flash stepped pass the fallen angels. All of the Fallen Angels stopped suddenly and stared at the light spear in their hands that was cut in half.

"When did he-" before the Fallen Angel could finish his words, his head suddenly separated from the rest of his body surprising Lin Ye, Raynare, and Issei. All of the Fallen Angels head started rolling one by one before all of them fell.

"Well, I now know why Byakuya likes to use this technique so often.." Ichigo muttered to himself as he turned towards Lin Ye.

"Well, it's time to finish this." Ichigo calmly said as he raised his katana up.

 **"Protect All Creation, Zangetsu."** Blue Reiatsu started wrapping around the katana like a tornado before dispersing revealing a giant cleaver. Right when Ichigo went into his Shikai State, He said only two words that frightened the living crap out of Lin Ye.

 **"Getsuga Tensho"** Ichigo calmly and swiftly swung as small blue arc started heading towards Lin Ye.

"Shit!" Lin Ye cursed as he used his remaining strength to dodge and quickly run away.

"You'll pay for this one day!" Lin Ye yelled as he tried to run before he suddenly felt something cold. He looked down to see Zangetsu that was in Ichigo's hand pierced right through his body.

"You know, You aren't the first one to say that, and definitely not the last one. No matter the times, whether they are the past, present, or future, If anyone wishes to scheme or harm me and those close to me, Whether they be Gods, Demons, Dragons, or Ancient and Eternal Existences, they will all perish! " A domineering aura flowed out of Ichigo as he said those words while he was holding onto a cloth from the handle of Zangetsu. Seeing that Lin Ye was indeed pierced, he pulled the cloth causing Zangetsu to push out of lin Ye's body.

'W-Why. did this happen? Father, avenge me...' This thought appeared in Lin Ye's mind before he dropped dead. Ichigo, confirming that he was dead, simply flicked Zangetsu to the right causing the blood on Zangetsu to stain the ground. After that, he placed Zangetsu on his back as the cloth began wrapping around Zangetsu as if it was alive.

 **"Never ever go back into the seal state again king! That was fucking suffocating!"** Shiro yelled at Ichigo while Ichigo smirked.

"Well, we're all done here. We're going back Issei." Ichigo said causing Issei to just nod. He was still digesting the fact that Ichigo sealed a part of his memories and decided to ask more questions later.

"Well, I hope you clean up this mess for me. I'd appreciate it." Ichigo smiled at Raynare who was blinking a few times as he grabbed ahold of Issei's shoulder.

 **"Payback is a bitch king..."** Shiro smirked evilly making Ichigo confused before he was suddenly pulled into his mindscape. Shiro quickly took over Ichigo's body and use Sonido appearing right in front of Raynare surprising her.

 **"What's up babe. Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill ya. The king would throw me into a river if I did."** the possessed Ichigo smirked revealing his eyes that were now black with gold irises surprising Raynare and causing her face to change of that of fear.

Shiro quickly moved his hand attaching it onto Raynare's breast and used his other hand to grope Raynare's ass.

"Mmm!" Raynare let out a small moan as a shade of red appeared on her face.

Shiro's smile turned even wider as he kept fondling her breast under the very shocked gaze of Issei. He separated his lips from hers and then moved towards her ear nibbled it.

"Ahhh~!" Raynare let out an even louder moan as Shiro nibbled her ears as he groped her boobs.

 **"These boobs of yours are quite impressive. Sadly, I won't have time to play with them. But, if we do end up meeting again, I'll have to eat ya. So keep your precious thing safe for me until we meet again."** Shiro whispered into Raynare's ear causing her to shiver not from fear, but instead from something else. Issei was watching all of this in shock as he stared at Ichigo.

'Is this still Ichigo? Also, wouldn't Rain and Xun'er be quite mad if they found Ichigo just groped another woman?' Issei questioned in his mind before he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to snap out of his thoughts. He saw 'Ichigo' grabbed onto his shoulder and used Flash Step to quickly head back to their house leaving behind a Fallen Angel who was just standing there in a daze.

Raynare quickly snapped out of it and blushed for a while before cleaning up the whole mess and then flying away heading towards a certain abandoned church.

"Wahhh~! So the massive energy that appeared that year was from him! Ahh~ no wonder why we couldn't find the person who released that energy that year! It was probably because he was still a kid by then! Hehe, I will watch him for now and then I, The Magical Levia-tan, will make my appearance!" A certain hyperactive Magical Girl said excitedly as she bounced up and down from a tree branch. She wore a pink magical girl outfit that revealed her soft skin and seemed to have a certain charm to it. This was Serafall Leviathan. One of the Four Maou's and is considered the most beautiful woman in the underworld.

She stared at the direction where 'Ichigo' left and started to follow him.

* * *

 **Ichigo's Mindscape...**

'FUCKING BASTARD!' Ichigo roared in his mindscape as spiritual energy surrounded him and his hair flashed white before turning back to orange.

 **"Haha! That's what you get for putting me into a sealed state!"** Shiro yelled laughing at the expression on Ichigo's face.

 **"Getsuga Tensho!"** Ichigo yelled creating a giant blue arc.

 **"Getsuga Tensho!"** Shiro yelled creating a giant black arc. The two Getsuga Tenshos clashed together before dispersing as they were both equal in strength.

"Screw this, I'm out." Ichigo said angrily as he left his mindscape leaving a laughing Shiro alone in there.

 **"Haha! I'll take it that I win, king! This calls for some wine!"** Shiro laughed happily as he rushed towards a skyscraper next to him.

 **Ichigo's House**

Ichigo went out of his mindscape and snapped back to reality while sighing.

"What's wrong?" Xun'er walked up to him holding his hand with a worried look.

"Nothing, just a bit tired." Ichigo gave a small smile. He can't exactly tell her that his Zanpakuto possessed him and made him grope another woman. It would be a wonder if he didn't die if he told her or Rain that.

"Well, make sure to rest a lot later ok?" Xun'er said with a warm smile on her face.

"I will. How's Issei taking the news?" Ichigo switched the topic. Xun'er smile froze before sighing.

"He first asked a lot of questions. Asked why you sealed his memories and even asked why would all the factions chase after him." Xun'er said as she gave Ichigo a look. When Ichigo saw this, he knew he had to respond so he said, "I only gave him a little bit of information. Whether he finds out about the being inside him, I don't know. If he does awaken it then I'll contact the being who is known as one of the Two Heavenly Dragons myself. The factions are on a move. The devils came first then the Fallen Angels. Although, I don't know if the Angels will try to pull him on their side or even if the Shinto, Greek, Hindu, or Norse will try to make a move." Ichigo said as he went into deep thought. It wasn't before long he suddenly stood up.

"I decided." Ichigo calmly spoke as Xun'er blinked at him.

"Decide what?" Xun'er asked as Ichigo turned to look at her.

"Issei, will become a devil." Ichigo said shocking Xun'er.

"Ichigo, have you forgotten what they did! Even if it's the Old Maou Faction, that doesn't mean the Anti-Maou Faction doesn't have people who will manipulate him!" Xun'er yelled at Ichigo in shock and anger. Should he even trust them so easily! If they knew about the power hidden deep within Issei, god knows what would happen!

"Xun'er..." Ichigo softly spoke as he held onto her hand. He looked straight at her in the eyes and started speaking.

"Don't worry, Issei wouldn't be manipulated so easily. Even if he did, we would be with him. Believe me, if the Anti-Maou faction ever tries to manipulate Issei... the result of it wouldn't be pretty. I got a trustworthy friend who can take Issei in. She isn't like the other devils." Ichigo smiled slightly as he pulled her over to him slowly and embrace her to calm her down a bit. It indeed worked as she calmed down and stood there silently in his embrace for a few moments before she looked up to him.

"I believe you." with those 3 words, it caused Ichigo heart to soften up a bit. He stared at her beautiful light blue eyes and then approached her closely and kissed her softly.

"I'm home!" Another voice yelled causing the two to jump and blush like they were young high school students...Which they were.

"Welcome back Rain!" Ichigo walked up to her and smiled.

"Ah, Ichigo! You never will believe what happened!" Rain jumped excitedly as she saw Ichigo.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked curiously and still held a smile.

"I met some girl wearing a magical girl clothing and it turned out to be a famous person called Levia-tan! It turns out that she had some connections to the school and helped me set up a stage at the school to sing! She's going to be singing too as well!" Rain said excitedly. Ichigo was happy for her as well so he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek causing Rain to blush a bit.

"Congrats! Do you know when it's going to be?" Ichigo asked.

"It's going to be next month on March 17th on Friday." Rain said happily.

"Alright then, you know what you're going to sing?" Ichigo asked again genuinely happy. Although Rain had the title of Idol of Kuoh, it was only a title. She was caught singing and dancing by someone and they recorded her a bit. Of course, when Ichigo found out about this, he immediately went to the person and beat the person up...This was, of course, Matsuda. Although this was going to be placed in school, there will definitely be quite a lot of people there since it's a prestigious school and they never held an event like this before so this will definitely catch a lot of attention from the people in Kuoh Town and maybe some other places outside of it.

"Don't worry! I got everything planned out!" Rain said with a bright smile as she held a peace sign.

"Congrats, Rain!" Xun'er said smiling at her as she walked over.

"Thanks!" The two began talking with each other as Ichigo just stood there silently with a smile. He decided not to disturb them and walked upstairs only to see Miya standing there with a smile on her face.

"She's quite excited isn't she?" Miya walked over to Ichigo as he smiled back in return.

"It's her dream after all. Something she always wanted to be since she was little." Ichigo responded as the two watched Xun'er and Rain talking to each other excitedly.

 **"King, I feel someone near us!"** Shiro suddenly spoke surprising Ichigo. Shiro would never warn him about anything. This was actually the first time Shiro ever warned him of a person since even coming to this world so he would definitely take it seriously if Shiro would even warn him when that wasn't his nature in the first place.

'Do you know who it is?' Ichigo asked.

 **"My guess it's a devil. A powerful one at that. You might as well call everyone else small fries compared to this one!"** Shiro gave his thoughts out. This instantly caused Ichigo to be on guard and went straight into his spiritual form surprising Miya. The enemies he had so far weren't that strong and at best only made him use his bankai. Even Shiro was willing to call them insects and humans themselves could potentially stomp on them if they actually willingly train. So far him to actually warn him about someone's appearance means they are quite strong.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Miya asked seeing Ichigo now wearing his Shihakusho and holding the handle of Zangetsu.

 ***Ding-Dong***

The door suddenly ringed stopping Xun'er and Rain from their conversation. Ichigo took a deep breath and slowly walked downstairs surprising Rain and Xun'er due to the fact he was holding onto Zangetsu.

"Ichigo, why are you...?"

"No time to explain, go upstairs with Miya now." Ichigo looked at them and said seriously before walking towards the door. The two just looked at each other and nodded. They both walked straight upstairs and stand beside Miya asking her what's going on and why did Ichigo look like he was going to kill someone.

When Ichigo walked to the door and opened it, instead of what he visioned of a giant brute devil or an arrogant ass devil who came here to flaunt or something similar to that, what greeted his sight was a very beautiful woman who looked almost a bit childish. She had black hair tied into twin tails with a pink ribbon, beautiful large violet eyes, and wore a magical girl outfit that was pink and holding what seemed to be a magic wand. Her boobs were quite big as well just a perfect size of not too big nor too small.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked raising his spiritual pressure causing his eyes to glow blue. Even if she is pretty, there was no way in hell he was going to underestimate someone...Then again, he did go to hell a few times and he was quite sure she was even born in hell so...

Well, might as well see how this goes I guess, right? Nothing wrong would definitely happen, right?

"Aiyah! So you're the guy who groped that fallen angel at the park? Mmm, from what I see, you definitely were the person who released that huge surge of power a few years ago too! If Sona-tan hadn't used one of her servant pieces, I would've definitely dragged you to her! Ah, such a waste!" The girl talked so fast that Ichigo could barely comprehend what she just said. Was she Orihime V2? What the hell is happening?

"Ah! I forgot about introductions! I am Serafall Leviathan, but you could call me Sera-tan or Levia-tan~!" The person now identified as Serafall introduced herself while a pink background with bubbles or something like that appeared and did a peace sign as she winked at him causing a heart to float in the air out of nowhere.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...*sigh*What did I do to deserve this?" Ichigo sighed as he bitterly smiled while looking up at the ceiling.

This is probably the weirdest thing he has seen all day.

Little did he know that weirder things are going to happen just because he got involved in the supernatural world once again.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 done. The official harem has been decided and will be listed below.**

 **Ichigo Harem: Serafall (Main), Xun'er (BTTH), Rain (SAO), Mio (Shinmai), Yuuki Konno (SAO), Miya Asama (Sekirei), Irina, Rossweisse, Gabriel, Akeno, Kuroka, and Unknown (?).**

 **I decided to make Serafall the main girl for multiple reasons and I will now list them.**

 **1\. I don't think there is that much Serafall as a main and at best it's only about 30 fanfictions of her being the main girl out of like 3,000 stories.**

 **2\. I really like Serafall and I feel like she is pretty cute compared to all of the Highschool DxD girls. With Akeno, Rossweisse, and Kuroka just slightly below.**

 **3\. For a BleachxHighschool DxD, I feel like having a DxD character as the main girl would make sense considering this isn't BleachxBTTH or bleachxDanmachi and all that.**

 **By no means that the other girls will be left out. They will make their appearance soon enough and I'm planning on making this story quite long.**

 **I'm also planning on making a discord for fellow writers and readers where we can gather together and chat. I'm not sure if anyone had done this before and I'm not sure fanfiction staffs will approve of this but I have read the rules and they never said anything about it. If someone had done this before then tell me so I know where to sign up lol. Anyways, this is all for now. If some of you guys think I should make a discord for writers and readers to come together then leave a favorite, follow and a review!**

 **(Edit: Fixed some things.)**

 **(Edit 2: Removed 2 girls from the harem list. Switching them out with someone I actually like a lot and feel would be a pretty good addition to the harem.)**


	6. Chapter 6 The incoming events

**Chapter 6**

 **Lost this chapter rip. Had to make a new one. In my opinion, it isn't as good as the previous one I made but it's the only option right now so sorry guys. Hope you enjoy the chapter though!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HighschoolDxD nor Bleach nor any characters that appear in this story.**

* * *

 **\- Ichigo's House.-**

Ichigo stared at Serafall who was sitting on a chair while smiling brightly at him. Just 5 minutes ago, she told Miya, Rain, and Xun'er that 'he' groped Raynare when it was his hollows fault. Now, she is sitting on a chair, smiling happily like a fool, and is now talking about placing him in her basement.

"So Ichigo, what do you say? Can you please live in my-"

"No, I won't live in your god damn basement." Ichigo deadpanned at her causing the beautiful Maou to pout. Xun'er and Rain who were sitting right beside Ichigo just sweatdropped at the Maou wondering if she was missing a few screws.

"Anyways, what's the real reason you came here." Ichigo got straight to the point as he eyed the Maou. From what she said before at the door, she was watching him for a while when he encountered those Fallen Angels.

"I'm here to meet my So-tan of course! But when I felt that weird energy the underworld felt years ago, I got curious and wanted to see who it was." Serafall said honestly as she stared back at Ichigo curiously.

"Umm...Who is So-tan?" Rain asked confused and curiously. She never knew that the person who helped her achieve the first step to her dream was the person who was spying on her Ichigo. Nonetheless, she should've known the person who helped her was, in fact, a devil. The last name "Leviathan" pretty much gave it all away.

"I'm pretty sure you know who she is, after all, you gone to school with my So-tan!" Serafall said cheerfully causing everyone in the room's eyes to widen as they connected some of the dots. So-tan. Gone to school with the person. Black hair and violet eyes.

"Y-You're related to the Student Council President?" Xun'er asked surprised at this. Although they knew Sona was a devil, they never expected her to be related to a Maou. Also, there personalities as far as she can tell are polar opposites! Sona was strict yet also very intilligent for her age while Serafall...Well, she was Serafall.

"Yep! So-tan is my dear little sister so..." Suddenly, the room became cold as Serafall bright and happy violet eyes that were shining usually became as cold as ice and a Leviathan appeared behind her glaring at the three. Xun'er and Rain both shivered at the magical power Serafall was releasing and her cold eyes that were staring at them as if they were dead in her eyes. When Ichigo felt this, he couldn't help but compare her power to be as strong as Toshiro when he goes bankai or maybe even a little bit stronger than him.

"If one of you dare hurt my So-tan, then you better be ready to face the consequences. I will destroy heaven just to protect my So-tan." Serafall said coldly causing the room to be tensed. Xun'er heavenly flames appeared behind her while Rain was now holding two swords that looked identical to the **Dark Repulsor** ready to strike at a moments noticed. The tension in the air was slowly rising as the two locked eyes with the Maou before...

"We get it." Ichigo said while sighing causing the three to turn there heads towards him blinking a few times.

"I understand that you care for your sister, so don't worry. We won't do anything to hurt her as we never even hold any grudges or hostilities in the first place. I had sisters myself too, you know. I would have gone to hell and back just for them and fight god himself if they were to so much as lay a finger on them. As long as she doesn't do anything to harm us, we're good." Ichigo said while thinking about the time when he indeed had gone to hell just to bring them back from that bastard Kokuto. While he was thinking this, Serafall just stared at him for a moment before she stopped emitting her magic causing Xun'er to drop her **Heavenly Flames** and Rain's **Dark Repulsors** to disappear.

"Well, I'll have to believe you I guess, Ichi-tan." Serafall said causing Ichigo to groan at the suffix she added when he told her his name. The four talked to each other a bit before Serafall finally decided to go.

"I'll see you when I come back to visit soon Ichi-tan!" Serafall said cheerfully smiling at him as a pink magic circle appeared below her leaving the three all alone.

 **-Unknown-**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY SON DIED?!" A man roared as he emitted large amounts of holy energy and his wings appeared. He had long black hair going down to his shoulders with a beard and 8 wings. His eyes were glowing red as he roared at the scared subordinate who was practically shaking in fear. This was Lin Ye's father, Lin Chen.

"S-Sir, Lin Ye died fighting against this weird man with orange hair. He also killed all of the fallen angels that Lin Ye brought by just disappearing and reappearing right past them." The man tried to speak as he felt the holy energy surrounding Lin Chen growing bigger and bigger.

"What is the man's name?" Lin Chen was furious. His wife died giving birth to his son bringing him despair. He promised himself and his wife's grave that he will make sure their son live happily and become strong for her. That is why he trained his son and spoiled him so much! Now, 70 years later, his son is now dead?!

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, sir. We investigated the man and learned that he is a teacher of Kuoh Academy which happens to be the school the devils of the Gremory and Sitri family go to." The man obediently answered not wanting to face the fury of his boss.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! I promise you I will rip you to shreds if I see you again! Once Kokabiel steals those goddamn holy swords, I will exact my revenge!" Lin Chen roared causing the building they were in to shake. Unknown to him, two people were watching him from the shadows.

"Well, Ichigo pissed him off." Shinji said blankly as he watched Lin Chen going crazy. Toshiro couldn't help but stare at Shinji and say, "No shit." and proceed to stare back at Lin Chen who was currently going insane.

"Well, at least we got some information from him. So they're planning to steal some kind of holy swords huh." Shinji said thinking about the information they gained so far.

"The question is why exactly they want holy swords for this and who is this Kokabiel." Toshiro said narrowing his eyes at Lin Chen who just ripped apart his subordinate with a holy spear.

"We won't find out just standing here I guess. The people here are quite strong. I'll say this man can probably match you if you went bankai during the battle with the full bringers. Still, holy swords, If I remembered correctly, that woman used a holy sword herself right? I mean, her legend is well known in our world and even this world according to the books. Hell, they even mistook her gender just like us. Maybe our dear friend Ichigo might actually have the chance to see her again." Shinji grinned at Toshiro who was just silent before he turned around.

"Let's go. We should start finding more information about Kokabiel's goal. If we do find her again, then we can say Ichigo's goal is accomplished. All he has to do is find that before he will finally complete his memories and search for her." Toshiro said flash stepping away leaving Shinji alone. The man looked at the Fallen Angel for a moment before he sighed and followed Toshiro asking himself who was leading who here.

 **-Kuoh Academy-**

Ichigo was currently walking beside Issei alone as they head towards the school as they were late due to Ichigo having to explain the supernatural world to Issei.

"So...You mean to tell me that Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, and God is real?" Issei asked with a hint of disbelief in his tone. Even if he had just gained his memories of his encounter with the Devils and the fact he almost got killed by his 'girlfriend' it still gave him a bit of a shock. Any mortal and normal being would be in shock too if this were to happen to them. Hell, Ichigo could remember that fateful day when he found out about Soul Reapers and Hollows.

"Yeah, they are. Honestly, I planned on keeping those memories sealed away forever so you can live a normal life. But, I never expected for one of the three factions to take action and decide to eliminate you though..." Ichigo murmured as Issei listened silently. Suddenly, when the two walked right in the academy they heard many gasps of surprise and shock.

"Issei, you're alive?!" Matsuda shouted in shock yet happiness as Issei had a surprised look on his face that quickly changed to an annoyed look.

"What do you mean "you're alive?"?! As far as I know, I've been alive the moment my mom gave birth to me you bastard!" Issei yelled punching Matsuda in the face with an annoyed look. 10 seconds later, the Perverted Duo and Issei were now fighting yet if you looked closely into the perverted Duo's eyes, you can see they were happy that Issei was still alive. Although the two may be perverted and act a bit like douchebags, that didn't mean that they didn't care about Issei. When the two heard of Issei's death, they were genuinely sad and even cried a bit at the news. So seeing him alive and well brought the two joy that their friend didn't in fact died.

While the two were fighting, Ichigo looked to his left as he saw Koneko drop her sweets and then left the scene quickly obviously going to report the situation to her master.

'I need to report this to buchou!' Koneko thought to herself as she quickly rushed towards the direction of the Occult Research Club not noticing that she was being followed by an Orange Haired Shinigami.

 **-ORC-**

Sitting on a couch, Rias sighed that her plan to recruit the boy called Issei Hyoudou in her peerage didn't work and now he was killed. Now, she lost someone who could probably help her get out of her arranged marriage.

Beside her, was Akeno who was inwardly disappointed at Rias. Because of her actions and because she didn't listen to her, the man known as Issei Hyoudou is now dead. The sad part is from what she gathered, Issei was really close to Ichigo. No doubt, if Ichigo were to hear of his death, he would most likely go on a rampage.

"Buchou, we have a problem." Suddenly, the door opened revealing Koneko surprising Rias and Akeno as she would usually knock before enterring.

"Koneko, what's the problem?" Rias asked as she composed herself.

"Issei-Senpai, He's still alive." Both Rias and Akeno eyes widened in shock.

"That isn't possible. He should have died by the Fallen Angel! He didn't use that piece of paper we gave him!" Rias exclaimed in shock as Akeno just stared at her King quietly.

"He's still alive buchou. He walked in the school gates with Ichigo-sensei just about 5 minutes ago." Koneko reported to Rias as she watched her King bit the nail of her thumb.

"I see... Maybe there is still a way for us to recruit him to our peerage then." Rias said before she suddenly heard something that made her tensed.

"Gremory, I think this is enough." All eyes turned towards the direction of the voice. When they saw the person standing right in front of the door, they paled as they stared at his angry brown eyes glowing light blue.

"Ichigo-sensei..." Koneko whispered as she stared at the man in front of her surprised. She didn't even sense him at all.

"You know, while I was wary of devils, I thought the Gremory's could be quite different from what I heard about them. Yet, when I first met you, that sounded almost ludicrous as you act the same as them." Ichigo said crossing his arms, hisl light blue eyes focused on the red-head.

"Rias Gremory, I don't trust you. Not now, not ever. Your sister is the only sole exception as she never did manipulate or try to cause me or those around me harm. Issei... He won't be a devil. He will be a devil if he wishes, but he certainly won't be forced to become one nor would he ever join your peerage. If I find out he's forced..." Suddenly, something white began forming on his face as he closed his eyes.

 **"Even if you are a sister of the Devil Lucifer himself, he wouldn't be able to protect you. I promise you that."** Ichigo growled as he opened his eyes revealing his black eye and golden irises causing the people in the room to shiver in fear. A white mask began to slowly form from the top of his head on the left before covering half of his face.

'W-what the hell is that?!' Rias yelled in fear as she stared at the sinister half-masked that was forming slowly. If that wasn't enough, a black mask with two white lines appeared from behind him that seemed to be the complete opposite of his white mask. The only difference was this one seemed more sinister with the two horns on its head resembling a bit like a dragon.

 **"ROAR!"** The mask from behind him roared as it stared at Rias with its white eyes that promised death. When Rias saw this, she couldn't help but saw a different Ichigo that was hidden beneath that mask. This one seeming like an Albino version of him... Each people in the room had their own reactions, Koneko was kneeling down in fear, Rias was looking at Ichigo as if he was some kind of monster and Akeno... she was looking at him with lust in her eyes?

 **'Dear God, we encountered one of the legendary S &M.' **Shiro thought to himself with a surprised expression as he stared at Akeno. Ichigo, who heard what his Zanpakuto said, sneaked a tiny glance at Akeno before immediately turning back to Rias.

The room was filled with silence before the mask that was half-formed on Ichigo's face crumbled, his eyes returning back to normal, and the black mask that was behind him disappeared as if it didn't even exist in the first place.

"That is all I have to say. I will be coming back later with Issei and a few other people to talk to Mio."

"Wait, what if Issei wants to join my peerage of his own will?" Rias questioned causing Ichigo to laugh coldly staring at her with his cold brown eyes.

"Don't think I don't know what you're planning right now Gremory. If Issei wants to join your peerage of his own free will, then he can. But, that is if you can convince him." Like that, Ichigo left the room leaving the three alone in silence.

"Two more strikes..." Ichigo closed his eyes as he walked out of the building..

 **""Then your out.""** Shiro and Ichigo said at the same time. The former smirked while the latter just opened his eyes and walked away.

He had a classroom to teach after all...

* * *

 **Done!**

 **While Rias and Issei might have a relationship... I said might for a reason, Ichigo and Rias will be at odds against each other for a while. The explanation for one thing is that while Ichigo knows Mio is a devil, her sins aren't as strong as her sisters nor other devils. She has a sin but it's still not strong to the point she would let it influence other lives.**

 **Each devil will have a sin, a certain sin that makes them different from humans. I'll list some of them now.**

 **Rias is greed and pride, greed for freedom and would be willing to do anything to get out of her marriage from Riser. Pride due to her being a Gremory which is a noble family, and her inherit power of destruction. No doubt Pride will cost her a few things.**

 **Sirzechs is wrath and pride, he would destroy anyone who would touch his sister or even hurt her yet his is well-tamed due to his position and his wife. As a lucifer, he is obviously very prideful of both his position as a Lucifer and his abilities**

 **One of Serafall's sin is envy, which some of you can guess why.**

 **Mio is unknown for now, but her sin will be revealed soon enough.**

 **Note: Ichigo won't have any memories with Arturia due to it still being sealed.**

 **Ichigo Harem: Serafall , Xun'er (BTTH), Rain (SAO), Mio (Shinmai), Yuuki Konno (SAO), Miya Asama (Sekirei), Irina, Rossweisse, Gabriel, Akeno, Kuroka, and Arturia (Fate/Stay Night).**

 **Arturia appearance will be her Lancer Form, although she will wield both her lance and Excalibur.**

 **Discord Invite:** **/m84r9hk**


End file.
